


【梅普】莫斯科郊外的晚上 Подмосковные Вечера

by MarauderIvy



Category: Political RPF - Russian 21st c.
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:34:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 31,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25358539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarauderIvy/pseuds/MarauderIvy
Summary: 这一晚，他蜷缩在沙发上，环视着自己破破烂烂的公寓，满心是一种难以名状的忧愁，却殊不知，命运早已偷偷掀开了它诡秘的一角。
Relationships: Dmitry Medvedev/Vladimir Putin
Comments: 17
Kudos: 34
Collections: 梅普合集





	1. 残雪

**Author's Note:**

> If：如果梅不是在列宁格勒，而是在莫斯科找工作的话。可能有时间线上的混乱，敬请无视

在德米特里·阿纳托利耶维奇的书架上，摆着一枚苏联时期的红星帽徽。他时常取下它来擦拭，再良久端详。这枚精巧的装饰品，每次都能开启他脑海中那段遥远的回忆……

那是一九九二年的冬天，寒风刺骨。晚上八点，莫斯科郊外的街道上空无一人。大雪像一只咆哮的猛兽，要将它的怒气播撒到每一个角落，于是下水道挡板上，路灯上，乃至垃圾桶盖上，都都落满了皑皑白雪。

这一整天，德米特里在莫斯科国立大学来回穿梭，和人商讨工作事宜，然而最后也没讨论出个所以然来。眼下他早已又冷又累，还穷困潦倒。因此，当眼前的积雪中闪烁出一点微光，德米特里就像任何一个饥肠辘辘的俄罗斯人那样，立刻蹲下身开始刨雪。

他拾起那个硬硬的小东西，失望地叹了口气：那是一枚红星帽徽，并不值钱。他捏着它，在风雪中呆立了一会儿，左顾右盼，目光最终定格在街道右侧的安德列维奇酒吧。

眼下，一杯酒或许能使他的肠胃暖和起来。

酒吧里嘈杂闷热，散发着一股难以名状的臭味。在红绿交织的炫目灯光里，有无数只手端起酒杯，或是掷出骰子。人们发出放浪的大笑。德米特里皱了皱眉，后退了一步，可那些不堪入耳的声音还是争先恐后地朝他扑来。

忽然间，有个人拍了拍他的肩膀，吓得德米特里一哆嗦：“小伙子，你也是来看他的？”

“他？”

那人是个大个子，工装上沾着黑色的机油，秃着的后脑勺下方有大片刺青。他点点头，从酒杯里喝了一大口：“是啊，今天的特别节目！我们抓到了一个克格勃军官，是不是很棒？”

德米特里皱着眉，不知所措地听着。

“我们决定跟他好好玩上一把，”那人继续道，“我们受够了那群杂种的压迫，现在是时候讨回来了。”

“可是……”

那人根本不和德米特里商量。

“你来不来？”他凑近德米特里，一股酒气从口中冲了出来，熏得他头晕眼花，“我今天心情好，可以破例给你免费。”

得知专门有人付钱参与这种残酷的游戏，德米特里震惊不已。他早就知道莫斯科已经混乱不堪，警力空乏，可这样的事情还是大大超出了他的接受范围。那人只当他是害羞，不好意思开口，大喇喇地拉过德米特里的胳膊，拽着他往里走去。德米特里跌跌撞撞地跟着他，一路上见到了许多喝得东倒西歪的人，不禁感到一阵悲哀。

大个子在酒店后方某处停下了。在他们眼前，一块红色绸布从天花板垂落下来，拂过地板，如烟似雾地飘荡着。在这纱幕后方，种种污言秽语传了出来。

“我看就该干死他，我们一个个来。”一个男人说，“就是这些蛀虫害得国家变成了这样！呸！”

另一个说：“不能这么便宜了他。”

“该死的契卡，我们怎样都不过分……做什么都不过分！”

群众热烈地附和起来，德米特里听到了更多脏话。他没法不同情那个沦为众矢之的的KGB军官。

大个子男人一把掀开帘子，把德米特里推了进去。在昏暗的红绿交织的光线下，德米特里勉强看清了眼前的景象：一个男人躺在大理石吧台上，衣不蔽体，一动不动，像是已经失去了意识。一群人围在他四周，还在不断发出愤怒的声讨。

德米特里走近几步，看清了那人的模样。他约莫三十多岁，有柔软的金发，眉眼端正，裸露出的躯体上遍布触目惊心的伤痕，青一块紫一块，几乎没有完好的地方。忽然间，军官睁开了眼睛，寒冷的目光直直朝他看来。德米特里本能地哆嗦了一下。

有个小个子男人叫道：“他醒了！”

军官动了动，像是想要蜷缩起来，但忍住了。那些伤口，看着就觉疼痛难忍，却不知他是怎么捱受住的，竟然一声不吭。有人嘲笑道：“中校同志，现在就不行啦？”

军官沉默以对。领德米特里进来的那个大个子突然暴跳起来，说：“天哪，看看他，还以为自己能为所欲为呢。”他冲上去拽住军官的衣领，猛地掴了他一巴掌。人群中发出一阵喝彩。

苏联军官被他打得几乎摔落到地上。大个子揪住军官的金发，摇晃了他几下：“这样，你乖乖跪下认个错，说这些年，KGB是错的，是邪恶的，你罪该万死，你对不起俄罗斯人民，今天就姑且放过你，怎么样？”

军官慢慢转过头去，看着大个子男人。德米特里从他眼中看见了轻蔑。

大个子啐了一口，骂道：“他妈的。”他把苏联人按在吧台上，抡起皮带就是一顿劈头盖脸的狠抽。苏联军官始终没有叫出声，却把嘴唇咬出了血。等大个子消了气，不再打了，他蜷缩在那里，克制不住地轻颤着。

男人又问：“你认不认错？”

回应他的仍旧只有沉默。

人群被怒火点燃了。有人朝吧台砸去一只酒杯，碎玻璃割伤了苏联人的额角，血殷殷地流了出来。德米特里看到大个子转身对小个子说了点什么，过了会儿，小个子又带着几个穿军装的人进来了。

那些军人不过是二十出头的小伙子，穿着陈旧的军服，一副惊魂未定的样子，抖抖索索地并排站着。他们脸上的羞赧之情让德米特里明白了他们干的差事——军队开不出军饷，他们只得靠出卖自尊来混口饭吃。

大个子用力抓住一名士兵的胳膊，将他搡到大理石吧台前面，接着用另一只手扳过军官，说：“你认不认错？不认的话，我就弄死他。”

那个小士兵浑身颤抖。军官微微抬起头，凛冽的视线从眼前人身上一一扫过，接着转开了脸。刺啦一声，大个子男人撕掉了那个士兵的军服，后者只着一件肮脏的白衬衫，哆嗦得更厉害了。

大个子拍了拍士兵的脸颊：“你快对这位中校同志说， ‘同志，求求你认错，否则我就要被强暴了。’说啊！”

士兵呆若木鸡地立在那里。大个子冷哼了一声，将他的裤子也拽了下来。赤裸着两条腿的年轻人眼眶里已经溢满了眼泪，他望向躺在那里的军官，颤着声音开口道：“同志……”

军官也在发抖，他的保护壳头一次出现了裂缝。大个子一把把士兵搡到一张酒桌上，拽下他的内裤，解开了自己的皮带扣。那个士兵像濒死的动物一样狂乱地挣扎，嘴里哭喊着妈妈。德米特里后退了一步，再也不忍心看下去。就在他准备逃离现场时，军官发话了：

“请放过他。”

他又沙又哑的声音中透出一股威严。

大个子面露得意，他放开士兵，插着腰走到军官面前：“你还真是敬酒不吃吃罚酒。”

军官坐了起来，德米特里这才发现，他的双手给一指粗的麻绳捆在身后，那里的皮肤已经被磨破了，往外渗着血珠子。他同情地倒吸了口凉气。

“你恨的是我，就冲我来，不要殃及无辜。”他看了士兵一眼，“他只是个孩子。”

“现在倒大发慈悲了，”大个子冷笑道，“替契卡杀人时倒是很爽快嘛。现在，快认错吧！”

军官抿起嘴角，接着缓慢地，他低下了头，轻声说：“我…是我错了。KGB错了。它是邪恶的。我对——”

当他看到那名年轻士兵苍白的脸色时，他咬牙继续了下去，声音却忽然哑了一下：“我对不起俄罗斯人民。”

有一瞬间，德米特里几乎觉得他要哭了。但是军官没有流泪，流泪的是那些穿着陈旧的苏式军服、帽子上镶着苏联红星的士兵。他们啜泣着，眼泪顺着他们的脸颊蜿蜒而下，滚进肮脏的领子里。

军官动了动，身上的衣服掉到了地上，他顿时不着寸缕。朦胧的光线里，他白净的、赤裸的身体微微发抖，像在竭力试图保护自己；那模样几乎可以称得上是脆弱。德米特里梦游似的走上前去，捡起那件衣服，重新披在了他身上。做完这一切后，他才意识到所有人的目光都凝固在了他这里。

大个子男人脸色一沉：“你在干什么？”

德米特里出了一身汗，险些连话都说不出来：“我……我……”更糟糕的是，他意识到军官的目光也胶着在他身上。他的脸腾地一下红了。

大个子若有所思地看着他，倒是没有发火，忽然间，他充满暧昧地笑了：“你想干他，是不是？”

德米特里张大了嘴。

大个子男人走到军官身边，粗暴地剥下他的衣服，在他苍白柔滑的皮肤上掐了一把：“虽然不是什么好东西，长得倒是挺漂亮。”他把军官翻了个个儿，像在展示一件商品，在他身上揉来拧去的。微光里，他柔韧的肌理和细窄的腰线纤毫毕现，那轮廓好似画出来的那么利落而优美。就连那些烙在皮肤上的斑驳伤痕，都有种异样的残忍的美，看得人口干舌燥。

“来，摸摸他。”大个子恶劣地舔了舔嘴唇，拉过德米特里的手，放到军官身上。德米特里的指尖触碰到温热的皮肤，还有凹凸不平的伤痕。他像被烫到一样缩回手。他注意到，军官的眼睛里有一抹藏得很深的恐惧。

大个子用手拍了拍德米特里的肩膀，几乎拍得他一个趔趄：“我们这位小兄弟可是害羞得很哪。刚刚我看到他在门口转来转去，不好意思进来。”

人群爆发出哄笑。德米特里拼命摇着头，试图为自己辩解，恨不得挖个地洞钻进去。大个子用铁钳一样的手箍着他的肩膀，接着凑到他耳边，说：“年轻人，你别害怕，这里是我的地盘。如果有谁找你的麻烦——”

“对不起，我想您误会——”

“别怕，别怕，”大个子男人笑道。他用猥亵的目光打量着KGB军官，眼神毫无遮拦地从他裸露的皮肤上扫过，“听着，孩子，我们都还没……如果你想的话，我可以把第一次留给你，反正我们也已经折腾他一整天了。”

这太荒唐了。德米特里恼怒不已，但忽然间，一个念头电光火石般闪现在脑海中。他看了眼苏联军官，又看了看大个子男人，接着开始用力地点头。余光里，他看到军官的目光黯淡了下去。

大个子点了支烟卷，对大家公布了这一消息，即他要成为第一个占有这名俘虏的人。人群纷纷起哄，为他喝着彩，好像强暴一个人是什么了不起的值得庆祝的成就。无数人朝他祝酒，充满暗示地说：“祝你有个好胃口”，德米特里只得强忍着恶心，对每一个人笑脸相迎。

大个子抽完了烟，将剩余的烟头直接按在了苏联人身上。军官猛地痉挛了一下，疼得掐住了桌沿，冷汗涔涔。德米特里注意到，在他身上还有若干个香烟烫的伤痕。一阵没来由的猛烈怒火灼烧着他的脏腑。

人群哄笑过之后，依旧站在那里，期待着。德米特里一阵毛骨悚然：他们竟然想围观全程。大个子也抱着手臂站在旁边，衔着雪茄，一副看好戏的样子。

德米特里咬咬牙，清了清嗓子：“谢谢大家的祝福，”他积攒起为数不多的勇气，“但是请你们离开。”

人群骚动起来。大个子问：“你是什么意思？”

“我……我，”德米特里横下一条心，“有人看着的话，我就没法……我不行……”

大个子用了两三秒理解他的话，接着爆出一阵惊天动地的笑声。“好吧，好吧，”笑完之后他招呼起群众来，“总不能让你软着上阵吧？来吧，大家……我们去一旁等着……”

大个子还体贴地为他拉上了帘子。等到人群消失后，德米特里长长舒了口气，浑身是汗，无声地诅咒着。他转过身去。在幽暗的微光里，苏联军官躺在吧台上，宛如一只垂死的白鹤，有种哀伤而纯洁的美。他睁开眼睛，看到是德米特里，又缓缓闭上了。那万念俱灰的神情，让德米特里的心没来由地一阵刺痛。

“先生，同志，”他试探着开口，不敢抬高声音，“您误会我了……”

他解下外套， 轻轻盖在了苏联人身上，接着弯下腰，凑近他耳边，悄声说：“同志，我是来救您出去的！”

军官仍旧一动不动，德米特里猜想，他是把自己的话当做了一个残忍的玩笑。他犹豫地伸出手，轻柔地碰了碰他，说：“我是认真的，我知道后门有个出口。我这就为您解开绳子。请您翻个身，好吗？”

军官的睫毛颤了颤，向上掀去，透蓝的双眼里除了困惑，还流露出一抹嘲讽。良久，他动了动，翻过身来。德米特里手上的动作已经极尽轻柔，可军官还是痛得抽颤不已，低低地哀鸣着。

绳子解开的那一刹那，德米特里眼前一花，后背随即贴在了地板上。

在他脖子上掐着一双铁箍似的手。德米特里睁大双眼，拼命挣扎，可脖子上那双手不给他机会，越来越紧。军官好像真的想要把他活活掐死一般，眼里充满一种走投无路的绝望。德米特里眼前发黑，挣扎着道：“我不是……我不会伤害你……”

不知过了多久，那双手忽而放开了。德米特里捂着嘴，生怕别人听到他咳嗽的声音。他从地上捡起自己的外套，再次把它递给苏联军官，嘶哑地说：“您快穿上吧，我不看……”说着别过了头。

身后传来窸窸窣窣的声音。军官压低嗓音问：“你为什么要救我？我以为……”

“这是任何一个有良心的人都会做的事情。”德米特里回答道。

军官不置可否。看到他穿好衣服的模样，德米特里不自觉地咽了咽口水：他是真的非常出挑，倒不是有多么俊朗，只是有种独特的气质，让人想一探究竟。德米特里从地上捡了顶帽子，扣到军官头上，凑过去听了听纱帘外的动静，接着示意他跟自己来。

借着酒吧里昏暗的光线，德米特里拽着他穿过人群，猫着腰直奔位于后堂的出口。许多嘈杂声不断挤到眼前，像是要将这地方挤得爆炸似的。德米特里伸手去拉门把手，却发现门上了锁。身后忽然传来一个令他血液冻结的声音：那是大个子男人的怒吼。

黑暗中，他看到军官不由自主地发起抖来。他接着竟然松开了德米特里的手。

“你快走吧，”他说，“如果被他发现，准饶不了你。我不会对他说是你放我走的。”

德米特里惊奇不已：“你在说什么胡话？”

“因为忠诚被吊死，好过因为背叛而偷生。”军官固执地回答。

“我们要么一起走，要么一起留下来。”德米特里告诉他。

大个子的脚步声越来越近。德米特里一把拉过军官，打开旁边的扫帚间，躲了进去。黑暗中，外面传来模模糊糊的声音。看样子有一场大规模的搜寻正在进行当中。手电筒的光扫过门缝，德米特里屏住了呼吸。那束光旋即离开了。

黑暗中，他只能听到身旁人的呼吸，又浅又急。德米特里动了动，情不自禁地抱住他，保护欲充满了他的胸膛。“没事，都没事了。”他悄声说。军官缩在他臂弯里，只露出一抹金发，身躯意外地显得清瘦。德米特里忽然想起他在灯光下一丝不挂的样子，脸上蓦地发起烧来。

脚步声逐渐远去。又过了一阵子，德米特里才打开门，直奔着前门而去。一出门，他就按捺不住，在雪地里吐了个昏天黑地。

隆冬的莫斯科寒意砭骨，天边一轮冷月高悬，像是一只眼睛，凝望着这个没有未来的国度。他们在雪地里深一脚浅一脚地艰难前行，倘若不是顾忌军官的伤势，德米特里早就已经狂奔着逃离这个地方了。从遥远的地方传来留声机的歌声，播放的歌曲曾经最开头两句话是：“牢不可破的自由共和国联盟，伟大的俄罗斯永远团结在一起……”

夜色茫茫，积雪越来越厚重。走着走着，军官忽然脚下一软，跪倒在了雪地里，衣服顷刻间被风雪打湿了。德米特里扶起他，支撑着他疲累不堪的躯体，咬牙道：“同志，请您再坚持一下，再坚持一会儿！”军官摇摇晃晃地站了起来，趔趄着，继续往前走。他的头发和睫毛上已经沾满了雪花，嘴唇也冻得乌紫。德米特里拉过他的双手，轻轻哈着气，呼吸在空气中结成了白霜：“请您一定要坚持下来……”他的声音很快被狂风吞没了。

风雪飘摇中，德米特里终于看到了自己的家——一间蜷缩在破旧的赫鲁晓夫楼里的公寓。他拖着已经半昏迷的军官上了楼，打开门，军官就像一袋被卸下的土豆，跌到沙发上，这下彻底昏迷不醒了。

德米特里拿起电话，转动号码盘的声音惊醒了军官，在接通的前一刻，他挣扎着爬起来，把听筒夺走并且挂断了。

“您这是干什么？”德米特里不知他哪来的力气这么做。

“不要……不要医院。”军官气若游丝地说。

“恕我直言，但您——”

“我说了不要。”军官清清楚楚地重复道，接着做出写字的手势。德米特里拿来一张便笺和一支铅笔。军官写下了一串数字后，又一头栽倒在垫子上，失去了意识。

电话接通后，德米特里听到了一个男人的声音，有些冷淡：“喂？”

德米特里压下莫名的紧张，向他说明了来由：“呃，我，我是德米特里·阿纳托利耶维奇，你的朋友在我这里……不，不，您误会了，他受了伤，我凑巧救了他而已……是的，金发，冷冰冰的，脾气有点倔……”

他注意到男人的声调有微微的改变：“我马上过去。”

这之后，电话就挂断了。而直到五分钟后，德米特里才意识到对方忘了问他的地址。

约莫半小时以后，有人敲门。德米特里从沙发上蹦了起来，拉开门闩。门外站着一个戴眼镜的男人，三四十岁的年纪，有着雕琢似的五官，目光锐利。男人用戴着皮手套的手摘下眼镜，开门见山地问：“他在哪里？”

德米特里打开门让他进来。

陌生人直奔沙发，连自我介绍都省了。他脱下沾满雪花的外套和手套，小心地将昏迷不醒的军官横抱了起来，抱在臂弯里，接着对德米特里说：“我需要借用您的卧室。”

看他的架势，仿佛他才是这里的主人似的。德米特里叹口气，点了点头。陌生人关上门之后不久，卧室里传来了低低的交谈声。尽管德米特里十分好奇，但这名陌生人和军官身上有种令人忌惮的因素，使他不敢轻举妄动。他默默走去卫生间洗漱，将冷水充满搪瓷缸时，忽然明白了那个陌生人的职业：就同他解救的男人一样，他也曾是KGB的军官。

这下他明白为什么他不需要问他要地址了。

德米特里搬出一床旧毛毯，心痛地发现那上面有多了几个蛀洞。他蜷缩在沙发上，环视着自己破破烂烂的公寓，怀着一种难以名状的忧愁渐渐地睡着了。然而他并不知晓，命运早在这冬雾之中，掀开了他波澜诡谲的一角。


	2. 冬风

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章有一点点的鲨虎，就算我说只是友情向，我想应该也没有人信~~

德米特里醒来时，陌生人已经离开了。昨晚他们在他的卧室里一直忙到深夜，直到德米特里支撑不住，昏昏睡去。

他草草洗漱了一下，推开卧室虚掩的门：军官躺在床上，身上盖着薄薄的被单，还有陌生人的黑色外套。他睡着时，眉眼显得很年轻，有种单纯劲儿，让人格外有种想要照顾他的冲动。

德米特里将暖气调高了几度，然后关上门，来到厨房给自己沏了杯咖啡。如今莫斯科商店的货架上空空如也，连咖啡也成了稀罕物品。他一边喝，一边盘算着莫斯科国立大学的事情。如果能去那里教书，就再好不过了。只不过，今天铁定是去不成了。

德米特里打开收音机，叹了口气。红旗落地的那天，俄罗斯人听够了《天鹅湖》。那之后，收音机里再没有过什么好消息。

就在这时，卧室的门轻轻响了响，苏联军官披着外套走了出来，脸色苍白，活像个幽灵。他看着德米特里，目光满是戒备。良久，他清了清喉咙，问道：“你对我有什么企图？”

德米特里哭笑不得。他不知道军官遭遇了什么，才会对人有天然的不信任：“什么也没有，除了希望您快快好起来，弗拉基米尔·弗拉基米罗维奇。”

军官的表情有些阴郁：“你怎么知道我的名字？”

德米特里想，真不愧是KGB，永远由他们来提问。他给弗拉基米尔倒了杯红茶，端来一盘黑面包，摆在桌子上。接着他抬起头，看着那人的浅蓝眼睛，说：“很抱歉，擅自查看了您的证件。”他指指衣帽架上那件破烂的皮夹克外套，“不过，您总归不会连名字都不打算告诉我吧？”

弗拉基米尔拿勺子的手顿了一下：“职业习惯，我也很抱歉。”

德米特里缄默了会儿，接着伸出手：“我是德米特里·阿纳托利耶维奇。很高兴认识你。”

弗拉基米尔犹豫地跟他握了握手。经过陌生人一晚的照料，他的气色好了不少，虽然仍有些憔悴。从没扣紧的睡袍隐约露出一线烙着红痕的洁白皮肤，有种欲说还休的意味。德米特里赶紧转开视线。他打开电视机，屏幕里是俄罗斯联邦的第一位总统，鲍里斯·尼古拉耶维奇·叶利钦。他大腹便便，摇摇晃晃，一看便是喝醉了。

弗拉基米尔盯着屏幕，细微的怒火在他眼中闪烁着。德米特里打趣道：“我想，如果换做是您站在那里，俄罗斯一定会很不一样。”

弗拉基米尔吃了一惊，皱起眉来：“您真会开玩笑。”

“我是认真的，”德米特里轻声说，“我能感觉出来，您对祖国怀有赤诚又纯洁的爱。倘若人人都能如您一般，我们的国家定不会是现在这副模样。”

弗拉基米尔无言以对。他拿起茶杯，喝了一口。

“说起来，我能不能问您一个问题？”

弗拉基米尔点了点头。德米特里心有余悸地摸了摸脖子上的淤青，说：“您身手真不错，我想了一晚上，还是不明白，您最初是怎么……”他语塞了。

“是怎么落到他们手里的？”弗拉基米尔接道。

德米特里点点头：“如果您觉得不舒服，就不必回答了。”

“不，不。没有什么。”

于是，从他平静的讲述中，德米特里知晓了事情的来龙去脉：

约莫半个月之前，弗拉基米尔来到莫斯科，处理工作上的事务。傍晚他路过安德列维奇酒店，往住处走去时，发生的一件事让他停下了脚步：几个身上有刺青的高个子男人在欺负一个年轻的中尉，把他当皮球似的踢来踢去。上尉已经满脸是血，还在不停地求他们买下他这一晚，这样他好有钱吃饭。看到这一幕，弗拉基米尔毫不犹豫就出了手，将那几个大块头狠狠收拾了一顿，救下了上尉，还把自己所有的零钱都给了他。

“我告诉他，无论如何不准再动那种念头。”弗拉基米尔平静地说，“人倘若出卖了尊严，就什么也不剩了，就只是动物。”

德米特里点了点头，却不禁在想，当弗拉基米尔为了那个年轻士兵，不得不亲手粉碎骄傲自尊时，该是怎样的痛苦与耻辱？

弗拉基米尔继续往下讲。那之后，他回到酒店，好像无事发生。次日他飞回了圣彼得堡，一番调查后，确信那几个高个子来自莫斯科的盗贼兄弟会——这是一伙在东欧剧变的震荡下迅速兴起的黑帮集团。苏联解体后，他们就在莫斯科兴风作浪，已经数月有余。显然他们认为，当下俄罗斯国内的混乱状态非常适合帮派活动。赌场与酒吧是他们主要经营的场所，与在那里发生的罪恶相比，毒品甚至都不算什么事儿。KGB曾监听到他们的对话：

“在俄罗斯本地，毒品利润很高。还有很多新生意，不靠勒索就没法运作。我们也有赌场和很多的俱乐部（注1）。”

这之后，弗拉基米尔将这事儿暂且忘却了，一心一意在圣彼得堡办公，直到他飞来莫斯科会见朋友。当他穿过阿尔巴特街的时候，从下水道口忽然伸出一只手，拽住了他的脚踝。这就是他为何被俘的原因——他遭到了偷袭。那只手将他拉了个趔趄，当他试图反击时，另外三个人扑了上来。他感到脑后挨了一下重击，随即就什么也不知道了。

”若不是他们偷袭，”弗拉基米尔说，脸上浮现出高傲的神色，“我怎么也不会落到他们手里的。我宁肯……”他转开了视线。

“可我不明白，他们怎么会知道你当时会路过阿尔巴特街呢？”

“这就是精彩的部分，不是吗？”弗拉基米尔沉沉地回答，“你看，我被出卖了。”

一定有人将他的前克格勃身份与行踪透露给了盗贼兄弟会。醒来的时候，为首那个大个子男人弯腰端详着他，弗拉基米尔则被绑在一把椅子上。“终于醒啦，小猫咪？”那人不怀好意地说，把胳膊伸到他鼻子底下，“看看，这上面还有你留给我的淤青。”

弗拉基米尔张嘴想说什么，但对方已经一拳挥了过来，重重打在他的腹部。他猝不及防，发出一声惨呼，痛得几乎昏了过去。他试图逃跑，差点就成功了，但他们往他的静脉里注射了一剂硫喷妥纳。那之后，事情便愈发糟糕了。他们先是将他的肩膀活活扭错位，又猛地接上，如此反复数次，关节便红肿起来；他们不给他水喝，除非他求饶才行（而那永远不会发生），最后还是被拿来泼醒他的那杯水解救了他干渴的喉咙。

盗贼兄弟会的人对他的痛苦喜闻乐见。在某个时刻，那个大个子男人捏住了弗拉基米尔的下颌，仇恨的目光像能在他脸上烧出一个洞。

“长得可真不赖，却是个恶魔。”他说，“你知道吗，我平生最恨特务间谍这些人。我的父亲和祖父都死在古拉格。”

男人把他剥了个精光，把未烧干净的雪茄烟头按到他身上。灼烧的痛让他恨不得立刻就死掉。那些人接着猥亵地在他身上掐拧，称赞他长得可爱迷人。事情开始往危险的方向发展。他被按在吧台上，身体被彻底地分开，而那些人拿着酒瓶比划来比划去。

大个子男人站在他身后拉下了裤链：“告诉我，你被人干过吗？”

弗拉基米尔咬紧牙关，却克制不住身体的颤抖。那双手在他身上来回摸索，还往他身上倒酒。酒精渗进伤口里，疼得他咬破了下唇，眼前昏蒙蒙地发黑。他的无助大大取悦了那群人。那根东西几乎已经抵到了他身上，就在这时，有个穿着考究的意大利西装、戴黑墨镜的跟班样的人物走了过来，对大个子说：“外面有个教授模样的小子，站了半天了。”

大个子在他俩之间来回看了看，跟着跟班出去了。弗拉基米尔瘫软下来，浑身难以抑制地哆嗦着。几分钟后，他就见到了德米特里·阿纳托利耶维奇。

如果不是他，弗拉基米尔根本不敢想象自己现在的处境。这下，看着德米特里脖颈上的淤伤，他也不好意思起来：“真抱歉，我不该那样对您。”

德米特里摇摇头：“您别这样说！那是可以理解的。说来奇怪，我一直觉得好像曾在哪里见过您。”他一边说，一边把手揣进口袋，忽然摸到了一个硬硬的小东西：是那枚红星帽徽。

“我现在明白了，它是您的，是不是？”

弗拉基米尔接过那枚红星，看了看，点头道：“是的。那天很冷，我随便戴了顶以前的毛帽。它曾镶在那上面。那顶帽子在我被绑架时弄丢了。”

他有片刻的出神，接着说：“它对我已经没用了。苏维埃已经不复存在。实际上，如果你缺钱的话，把它卖了吧。他们不都在做这事？就是它充其量也只能卖个几戈比罢了。”

德米特里立刻激烈地摇头：“不！是它让我认识了你。这是你我相识的见证，我不会卖掉它，我要永远留着。”

弗拉基米尔的笑容有些哀伤：“您真是个善良的人。”

德米特里冲他微笑了。

傍晚时候，那个陌生人又来了。进门之后，他脱掉羽绒外套，将西装和帽子挂到衣帽间上，接着用摘下眼镜和手套，看着德米特里。整个动作中有种危险的优雅。

德米特里往身后指了指：“他已经睡着了，在卧室里。”

陌生人的目光闪了一下：“你一直在睡沙发？”

德米特里点了点头。

陌生人的神色有微微的改变。他四下环顾，从剥脱的墙纸，再到布满灰尘的瓷砖。他没见过这么小得可怜的公寓，客厅似乎只有茶碟那么大，只放了桌椅、沙发和茶几，就已经塞得满满当当了。

他把手伸进西装衬里，取出一个皮夹子：“你想要多少？”

德米特里茫然地看着他。

“听着，”陌生人说，“我想要正式感谢你。瓦洛季卡是我最好的朋友，我无法想象如果没有你，他会怎么样。我该付你多少报酬？你尽管说。”

这下，德米特里真的张大了嘴：“报酬？我又不是为了钱才救他的！”

“很明显，您过得相当……朴素，我也只是想帮助您罢了。”

德米特里挺直了腰杆：“谢谢，可我不需要。如果您是为这事来拜访我的，现在我只能请您回去了。”

“慢着，”陌生人用手抵住门，“我想看看他。”

德米特里为他让出地方来。路过他身边的时候，陌生人犹豫了片刻，接着伸出手来：“我叫谢尔盖·鲍里索维奇·伊万诺夫。”

站在弗拉基米尔床前，伊万诺夫的心情又似那天晚上似的，沉重地坠了又坠。天知道他接到德米特里的电话时是什么心情，而当他看到瓦洛佳遍体鳞伤地躺在那里，他是如此狂怒，浑身充满了可怕的想要毁灭什么的冲动。

他那常年握枪的手从不颤抖，可当他揭开瓦洛佳的衣服，直视着那些斑驳的伤口时，他的手忍不住微微哆嗦着。在剪纱布、倒酒精的过程中，他时不时就得停下，抓着床栏让自己冷静下来。

寒风卷起雪块，刮在窗棂上，发出啪啪的响声。伊万诺夫来到走廊里，点了支烟，看着烟雾袅袅地从指间散开。没有言语能够描述他的心情——那是一种熟悉的无力感：他一次次看着瓦洛佳为了那高尚的理想而奋不顾身，却怎么都无法保护好他。

为他处理伤口时，瓦洛佳痛醒了过来，看到有个人影，下意识便往后缩去，以为那双手也要伤害他。伊万诺夫的手停在半空，看着他恐惧不已的样子，心都要碎了。片刻过后，瓦洛佳忽然清醒了过来，睁大眼睛，木然地看着他。

“对不起，”伊万诺夫低声说，“我来晚了……”

他一边说，一边把挚友搂到怀中：“嘘，没事了，”他抚摸着瓦洛佳沾血的金发，“没事了，我在这里……”

瓦洛佳一声不吭，肩膀却开始颤抖。伊万诺夫知道他是哭了，他心中一阵撕扯：以往，瓦洛佳不管遭受了什么，从来都是沉默地承受；而这一回，不知他是经历了什么，才得如此宣泄自己的委屈。

为瓦洛佳包扎伤口又是另一番心灵上的折磨：那些鞭伤、烫伤、棍伤、瘢痕，无一不展现着人性最阴暗的残忍。光是看着，伊万诺夫都觉得头晕目眩。更不要提瓦洛佳无论多么疼痛，始终不肯叫出声来。他用手揪扯着伊万诺夫的衬衫，那衣服眼见着便不能要了。

那天晚上，德米特里一直坐在餐桌上。陌生人进去了约莫一小时后，走了出来，脸色苍白。德米特里为他倒了杯茶，问：“您没事吧？”

伊万诺夫问道：“你有酒吗？”

德米特里取出一只玻璃杯，斟了满满一杯白兰地给他。陌生人举起杯子，想要说什么，却如鲠在喉。最终，他说：“如果您不介意，我希望知道发生了什么。”

德米特里清清嗓子，开始讲了起来。从在雪地里的红星，再到安德列维奇酒吧里飘扬的红色纱幕。当讲到大个子男人盘算着强暴这位前KGB军官，并对他肆意地上下其手时，喀嚓一声脆响，伊万诺夫把玻璃杯捏碎了。酒水混杂着鲜血从他手腕上往下淌。

德米特里差点跳起来，惊呼了一声。伊万诺夫摇了摇头，从口袋里取出手帕，擦去了手上的血。“我没事，您继续吧。很抱歉吓着了您。”

讲完之后，伊万诺夫收拾掉了碎片，允诺说会赔偿那个玻璃杯的损失。回到卧房里，他发现瓦洛佳已经睡着了。他剪断最后一条纱布，裹好他的伤口，正准备离去，就见瓦洛佳在睡梦中动了动，拉住了他的袖子。那不自觉流露的依赖，令伊万诺夫的心膨胀欲裂。他有时甚至不明白，自己是做了什么才得到了他的信任。

他俯身在瓦洛佳额头轻吻了一下，轻手轻脚地掩上门。客厅里，那个年轻的大学教授模样的人也已经睡着了，抱着几张垫子，像只疲倦的松鼠。仅仅是一瞬，伊万诺夫没来由地想道，说不定瓦洛佳终于遇见了第二个能够信任的人。

于是，弗拉基米尔姑且就在这里住下了。德米特里对此没意见，更别说从他的伤势来看，短期之内他根本不可能做长途旅行，而盗贼兄弟会目前在莫斯科只手遮天，与片警勾结，住在公共场所并不安全。等到他能够下地了，还曾经亲自下厨。即使食材十分有限，烧出来的食物还是非常美味。

在德米特里公寓下方的天井里，有一条白色的小狗。等到弗拉基米尔伤势转好时，他时不时会下楼去逗弄它。德米特里逐渐注意到，只有在面对动物时，弗拉基米尔会露出最纯粹的天真的笑容；他也只有在面对那条小狗时，才会完完全全地不设防备。

这景象令他无端地感到心中揪疼。

德米特里很想干脆把小狗抱回家来，然而他已经捉襟见肘，没有钱能够支撑他养宠物了。某天下午，弗拉基米尔在电话中和人争吵起来，挂掉电话，他才告诉德米特里，那个人是谢尔盖·鲍里索维奇。当问及他们为何争吵时，弗拉基米尔耸了耸肩：“简单来说，他希望我回到圣彼得堡，而我想留在莫斯科。”

德米特里倒吸了口凉气：“莫斯科已经不是原来的那个莫斯科啦。”

“这就是为什么我想留下来，”弗拉基米尔继续说，“我想彻底铲除盗贼兄弟会。”

德米特里吃惊地睁大了眼睛，接着说：“我不是不信任您，弗拉基米尔·弗拉基米罗维奇，只是……”

“有这样一群人在糟蹋俄罗斯，”弗拉基米尔说，“您无法指望我能袖手旁观。”

德米特里说不出话来，他只能点点头，说：“您是一个高尚的人，才会有这样的想法。”

此刻，收音机里播放着哪个街区又遭到纵火袭击（燃烧弹直接掷进了窗子），哪里的雕像又被推倒，沦为碎片。德米特里望望客厅的窗户：那里的玻璃碎了一块，也是给小混混拿石头砸的。而当他报警时，他发现警察在这一整套事情里也有份。

再后来，根本就没有警察了。

有史以来的第一次，俄罗斯人被赐予了毫无限制的自由，而多数人根本不知该拿它怎么办。莫斯科首当其冲地承担了自由的代价。这座城市再也不是布尔加科夫笔下时空变幻的万花筒，再也不是“世界的希望，俄罗斯的心脏”，而是犯罪与无秩序的索多玛城。

在沉沉暮色中，弗拉基米尔靠在沙发上睡着了。隔壁忽然传来一阵歌声，正是那首《你是我的希望，你是我的快乐》：

_“我们经历的岁月，后辈不会遗忘。我们献出一切，拯救祖国危亡。愿我们的莫斯科，永远年轻美丽，愿我们的莫斯科，永远放光芒……”_

不知这歌声是否也飘入了弗拉基米尔的梦乡，只见他在睡梦中动了动，露出痛苦难忍的表情。一滴泪水缓缓从他眼下沁了出来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：1. 引自《鸽子隧道》


	3. 长夜

在莫斯科红场，市民们正经历着自1941年以来最刺骨的严冬。这寒冷并非是由气候，而是由经济萧条、食品短缺、货币贬值带来的。十月革命的血，曾流淌过这条石铺设的史页；而如今，红场上挤满了变卖家当的人。他们穿着起了飞边的大衣，坐在雪地里，面前是可怜的那一点儿家产。

俄罗斯人期待着自由与光明，却等来了混乱与黑暗。

德米特里快步路过一个向他兜售自制腌黄瓜的人，他走得是那样快，以至于根本没有发现有人正跟着他。跟踪他的那人个子高高的，像棵白桦树，脖子上围着一条好像把脸都给吞掉了的大围巾。

他跟着德米特里一直走到公寓楼下，然后就站在电话亭那里不动了。

德米特里上楼，打开门。

弗拉基米尔还在睡觉。这两天，为他更换绷带、清洗伤口的重任落在了德米特里身上。每一次，弗拉基米尔都会微微皱眉，再咬住下唇，长睫毛因为忍痛而不停地轻颤。他每每想起那景象，心都是一阵砰然乱跳。

德米特里准备饭食的当儿，他醒了，坐在沙发里和人打电话。只听他的声音越来越气恼，然后啪地一声挂断了。

“怎么啦？”

“谢廖沙不希望我待在莫斯科。”弗拉基米尔脸色阴郁，“我请他帮助我一道对付盗贼兄弟会，他非但不肯，还威胁要把我塞进后备箱拉回圣彼得堡。”

“这也不是不能理解。”德米特里小心翼翼道。

“可我又不是小孩子！”弗拉基米尔恼怒起来，“他无权阻拦我。”

德米特里想道，作为安全局第一副局长，伊万诺夫可能还真有权这么做，但明智地没把这话说出口。弗拉基米尔站了起来，在客厅里踱来踱去，眼睛忽然一亮。

“安全局不肯帮我，我就去说服他们帮我。”他从衣帽上取下风衣和帽子，“季玛，借我一条领带。”

等到弗拉基米尔穿戴整齐，下了楼之后，德米特里才意识到他第一次叫了自己“季玛”。那个称呼在他心里千回百转，慢悠悠地沁出了一丝温柔。

弗拉基米尔关上出租车的门，伫立在卢比扬卡广场上，久久凝望着眼前被风雪埋没的明黄色建筑物。当年正是在这里，愤怒的群众撕下列宁标语，推倒了捷尔任斯基的雕像；也正是在这里，弗拉基米尔·弗拉基米罗维奇奉献了自己的整个青春，投身于一项注定永远不会为人所知的事业。

卢比扬卡曾是他的希望与生命。

叹了口气，弗拉基米尔走进俄罗斯联邦安全部的旋转门，对坐在桌子后面的年轻中尉说：“我要见谢尔盖·鲍里索维奇·伊万诺夫。”

“对不起，但您不能就这么——”

弗拉基米尔不耐烦地掏出钱夹，递给他两张票子。中尉的表情凝固了一秒，随即接过钱塞进口袋，另一手拿起了电话。

不到五分钟，谢尔盖·鲍里索维奇就来了。他一看到弗拉基米尔，就露出母鸡丢了蛋似的愤怒表情，把他拉到一边，质问道：“你怎么在这里？你的伤还没好，不应该出门。我这就送你回去。”

“谢廖沙，我必须和你谈谈。”

“谈什么谈？我在电话里说得还不够清楚吗？”伊万诺夫拽着他就往外走，弗拉基米尔挣扎了一下，竟没能挣脱，“你可别逼我兑现承诺。”

“兑现什么承诺？”弗拉基米尔嘲弄道，“把我塞进后备箱拉回列宁格勒？”

“是圣彼得堡，弗拉基米尔。你还活在过去吗？”

弗拉基米尔直视着伊万诺夫的眼睛，使出了他的杀手锏：“谢廖什卡，拜托，求你了……”

有好长一阵子，伊万诺夫瞪着他。最终，他认命地叹了口气，松开了手：“弗拉基米尔，我不可能同意那样的事。你一个人解决盗贼兄弟会？你简直是疯了。”

“你如果不希望我一个人，”弗拉基米尔低声说，“那你倒是陪我一起啊。”

伊万诺夫僵住了，一抹疲惫掠过他的脸庞。

“瓦洛佳，”他的声音有些微微哽咽，“你不知道我有多么希望……当我看到你躺在那里，我唯一的念头就是，如果那是我就好了。后来，我又不知道怎么分担你的痛苦，好让你好受一些。我一直是个失败的朋友。”

“谢廖什卡……”

弗拉基米尔有些惊愕住了。他从没见过伊万诺夫真情流露的样子。

“你不了解盗贼兄弟会的底细。我就这么说吧：他们在安全局内部也有人。就是安全局的人把你的行踪透露给他们。我不知道是谁，我真希望我知道。”他骂了一句脏话，“这就是现状，我亲爱的瓦洛佳。我们什么也做不了。俄罗斯已经没有正义存在了。”

“安全局里有人在帮他们？”

伊万诺夫点点头。他看了看表：“我必须要走了，瓦洛佳，我还得在大会上发表讲话。”

世界上倘若有件事是弗拉基米尔打死也学不会的，那就是知难而退。他跟在伊万诺夫身后，跟着他上楼，穿过长长的走廊，走进一间窗明几净的会议室。关上门之后，伊万诺夫才发现弗拉基米尔也进来了，顿时瞪大了眼睛。

“你在干什么？赶紧出去！”

弗拉基米尔旁若无人地走向背靠着深红色天鹅绒幕布的讲台，直视着下面满满当当的局长与部长。其中依稀有一两张熟悉的面孔。他此刻才觉出一阵头晕目眩，出的汗融化了衣服上的雪。他朝着话筒清咳了两声。

顷刻间，黑压压的人群安静下来。弗拉基米尔用微微发抖的手按住讲台，对着麦克风说道：“尊敬的女士们、先生们，上午好！”

余光里，他看到伊万诺夫脸色发白，仿佛下一秒就要晕厥了。

人群开始窃窃私语，谈论他是谁，是怎么闯进安全局的。终于，有人想起了他的名字。于是弗拉基米尔·弗拉基米罗维奇这两个音节开始在观众席中来回传递。忽然间，有某种力量贯穿了弗拉基米尔的血脉，那是一种坚定的矢志不渝的愿望，想要为祖国做些好事。

“人们可能会想，为什么我会站在这里？我站在这里，是向你们所有人做出请求。当我得知有人在偷窃、损害祖国的利益时，我并不吃惊，这种现象如今已很多见；令我吃惊且失望的是，在座各位宁肯对此冷眼旁观，也不愿施以援手。”

礼堂里已经鸦雀无声。

“我和在座诸位都是在同一套价值体系下长大的人。捷尔任斯基教育我们要有一颗火热的心，尤里·安德罗波夫告诉我们这颗心要率先爱自己的祖国。我们在爱国主义的指引下，投身为祖国服务的伟大事业。这不光是我们的力量源泉，更是一个民族的灵魂与立足之本。”

他停顿片刻，继续道：

“我不知道在座各位如今是否对这个词弃如敝履——因为我永远不会。就像我永远不会眼睁睁看着非正义的事情在俄罗斯的土地上发生，而袖手旁观。这两天，我目睹了、甚至亲身经历了非常可怕的事。但我来这里，并不是因为我自己受了什么伤害。”他的脑海中浮现出那些士兵们的脸，“而是，有人正在戕害奋战在俄国国防线上的士兵。他们是将整个生命奉献给俄罗斯的人，不该受到这样的对待。

“苏联已经不存在了，可俄罗斯还在。她依旧是我们的祖国。我今天在这里，是为了号召那些仍对这个满目疮痍的国家怀有一丝深爱的人，加入到我的阵营来。可怕的并不是罪恶发生了，而是我们容许它继续发生下去。我怀着这样的信念来到这里，这信念是：倘若在座有哪怕一人加入到我这里来，俄罗斯的未来就仍有希望。”

走出卢比扬卡大楼的时候，弗拉基米尔觉得俄国的未来从未这样黯淡过。他放眼望去，到处都是茫茫飞雪，和他刚刚遭到的鄙夷与白眼一样多。

站在堆满雪的台阶上，伊万诺夫对弗拉基米尔讲了安全局、警察局是怎样与盗贼兄弟会官匪勾结的。他们从盗贼兄弟会经营的生意里抽取提成作为“保护费”，反过来，他们替兄弟会铲平竞争对手，与一切看不顺眼的人——比如弗拉基米尔。他大约走过第三条街道的时候，意识到自己被跟踪了。弗拉基米尔来到车站，等起了电车。那个盯梢的人就站在街对面，裹着厚厚的黑色风衣。

电车来了。弗拉基米尔纹丝不动，接着，就在车即将关门的前一刻，他跳了上去。他就这么甩掉了尾巴。

坐在车上，他回想起自己那番可笑的演说，叹了口气。他早该知道，不会有任何一个人站在他这边。而伊万诺夫，大约是他上回受伤的样子把他这位老友吓了个不轻，现在说什么也不许他冒险。到了下一站，弗拉基米尔下了车，转头往回走。

盯梢的人已经不见了。他松了口气，忽然听到背后传来了脚步声，同时一个颇为耳熟的声音叫着：“弗拉基米尔·弗拉基米罗维奇！”

弗拉基米尔转过身去，只见一个裹着墨绿色制服，戴着黑色毛帽的人朝他跑来，脚边扬起了一阵阵雪雾。弗拉基米尔端详了他半晌，猛然想起了在哪里见过他：这就是那天在酒吧里，被他搭救了的年轻士兵。

“同志，您回来了，您回来得正好！”年轻士兵语气激动，“我是安德烈·安德列维奇·米哈伊洛夫。”

士兵高兴得满脸通红。

”我还从没跟您正式道谢过......那天晚上，要不是您，我肯定已经.....”他有些不好意思。

弗拉基米尔温和地说：“这没什么，只是下次不要去那种地方了。”

士兵点点头：“同志，您说的话我们都听见了——刚刚我看到您来了，我们整个连队的人就都跑去走廊里听您讲话。您讲得实在是太好了！”他一把抓住弗拉基米尔的手，而后者受宠若惊地缩了一下。

“那番话让我们明白，俄罗斯的仍有正义存在。您说的爱国主义，如今几乎都找不到啦……这栋楼里的许多人故意丢弃了它，让利益蒙了双眼。”安德烈说着，露出义愤的表情。他接着解开外套拉链，从军服里面拿出了一个亚麻信封。

“您拿着，这是我们找到的所有关于盗贼兄弟会的资料……我们偷了钥匙……”

弗拉基米尔接过信封，一时竟讲不出话来。

安德烈瞧着他的脸色，忽而也动情起来，哽咽着道：“您知道吗？那个您凑巧救下的中尉是我的哥哥。我们是何其幸运哪！我们把这事儿告诉了弟兄们，他们都感动得哭了。”

顿了一顿，他郑重道：“盗贼兄弟会的事情，我们会全力协助您。我，我哥哥，我们整个连队，从现在起都听从您的调遣。”

弗拉基米尔怔怔地、不知所措地听着，不敢相信这意味着什么.....

年轻的安德烈抬起手，对他敬了一个军礼。茫茫风雪在这一刻好似静止了下来。

“我不敢替别人宣誓，但我们每一个人，每一个，都愿意追随您，哪怕是去往地狱。”

当弗拉基米尔意外得到了特种部队的支持时，德米特里则整天都待在莫斯科国立大学，准备试讲一节课。当天晚上，弗拉基米尔回到家中，翻阅资料看了一会儿，起身踱到窗边，忽然皱了皱眉。

“你认识那个高个子吗？”

“哪个？”

“楼下的那个。他在这里呆了一整天了。”

德米特里摇了摇头：“他是不是想上来乞讨？”

“不，不会。他没带任何乞讨的东西。”弗拉基米尔面色忧虑。他把窗帘拉上了。

第二天傍晚，弗拉基米尔坐在餐桌上看盗贼兄弟会的资料文件时，德米特里坐在沙发上，偷偷地看他。“进展怎么样了？”他问。

“季玛，这话你刚刚已经问过一遍了。”

“我有吗？”

“你有。而我告诉你，好消息是，忽然有一支特种部队宣布对我效忠了；坏消息是，如果任务失败，我们都要被抓起来扔进监狱。”

他不知道自己的所作所为算不算是政变。眼下，莫斯科的一切都乱七八糟的。苏共已经瓦解，正义已无处可寻。市民社会根本就不存在。

“那关于盗贼兄弟会呢？”

“这帮人无恶不作。可惜的是，我现在并不知道他们的据点在哪里……”

德米特里心不在焉地摆弄着茶匙：“莫斯科国立大学的人今天来电话了，说同意我的任职申请。”

“恭喜你，季玛。”

“我还是不敢相信，听完你说的话，整个安全局竟然没有一个人站出来支持你。”

弗拉基米尔摇摇头：“我并不意外。”这只不过是莫斯科的又一次保持沉默罢了。

“弗拉基米尔，”德米特里试着说道，“你不是一个人，你还有我。我早就想对你说了——在这件事上，我会一直陪着你的。”

弗拉基米尔抬起头来，稍显惊讶。从窗户破洞里吹进来的风掠起了他金色的刘海。忽然间，他看向德米特里身后，皱起了眉：“季玛，你把窗帘拉开了？”

德米特里呆住了，摇头道：“不，不是我。”

空气有一秒的凝滞，突然间，弗拉基米尔的眼睛睁大了。他叫道：“快趴下！”与此同时，四下里响起一阵阵恐怖的枪声： _哒哒哒，哒哒哒。_ 对面楼的一挺机枪开了火，窗户被打得粉碎，无数子弹从他们头上飞过。弗拉基米尔拽着德米特里躲到了桌子底下，用手护住他的脑袋。一颗子弹擦着德米特里的头发，打进了桌子腿。木屑激射而出，他的脸一阵刺痛。

枪声持续响了三分钟，接着沉寂下来。在他们四周，散落着被打成碎片的窗帘、桌布、瓷器与玻璃碎片。沙发和枕头里的绒絮全部跑了出来，在半空中四散飞舞。

他刚钻出去，弗拉基米尔就说：“拿上东西，这地方不能呆了。”

德米特里打点了一些日用品，带上仅剩的一件完好的外套，接着发现连挎包上都有一个弹孔。“你有没有什么朋友亲戚，能够让你借住两天？”弗拉基米尔在身后问。

德米特里一怔：“什么？”

“我的意思是，你最好去躲一阵子。以防万一。”弗拉基米尔往门口走去。德米特里明白过来，抓住了他的衣袖：“弗拉基米尔，我想和你一起。”

“不，不行，太危险了......”

“我说了，我要陪你一起。”德米特里坚决道。

从碎片组成的废墟中，他看见了一点荧光——是那枚红星。他蹲下身，拾起它，揣进了前胸的口袋里。

下楼的时候，弗拉基米尔对他说：“不要在出租车里说话。”

德米特里晕乎乎地问：“为什么？难道有窃听器？”

弗拉基米尔点点头，而德米特里后知后觉地想，他的生活是怎么一夜之间变成这样的？他只想当个大学教授，而命运却毫不含糊地推着他走。

到了出租车里，德米特里还在哆嗦着，用余光看到弗拉基米尔的脸色十分难看。既然出租车里都有安全局安插的窃听器，他想，那么他家里也一定有了。毕竟，就是安全局的人偷偷溜进他家里，拉开了窗帘。他紧接着感到一阵愤怒。

汽车转了个弯，弗拉基米尔从口袋里掏出一张纸和一支铅笔，刷刷地写了起来，递给德米特里。那上面写着：“对不起，把你扯了进来。”

德米特里看着他的眼睛。弗拉基米尔有一双有趣的眼睛，往往表现出的比他嘴上说出来的还要多。它们就像一泓秋水一样清澈。德米特里没有在纸上写任何回复，只是试探地握住了他的手，紧紧地握了一握。

他忽然想起第一次见到弗拉基米尔的那个晚上。那时他躺在那里，就像祭品被摆在祭坛上，拿他祭祀的正是他曾经不惜一切代价也要守护的人民。而那双眼睛里的绝望与无助，每每回想起来，都让德米特里的心揪扯不已，同时被一种难以名状的渴望所纠缠着。

汽车拐过风雪茫茫的卢比扬卡广场时，德米特里倾身过去，紧紧地抱住了弗拉基米尔。那总是神情严肃的前克格勃军官惊讶地愣了一下，接着放松下来，反手回抱住他。他们的鬓发磨蹭在一起，难解难分。

附在弗拉基米尔耳畔，德米特里用只有他们俩能听到的声音，悄声说：“请您不要再逞强，不要再假装自己一个人也可以了。看到您这样，我是那么心痛……”

弗拉基米尔没有回话，只是抱紧了他，将脸深深埋进他的卷发里。汽车外，风雪喧嚷，他的心却在那一刻滚烫地胀痛起来。

那一刻，有某种连结在他们之间形成了——当你刚和什么人一道历经生死时，就会结下这样的感情。而这情结是不会随时间逝去的。

途中，弗拉基米尔让司机在一个地方停了下来，下了车。德米特里坐在车里等他，五分钟后，他回到了车里，告诉司机继续开。

而至于他去取了什么东西——他撩开外套下摆，给德米特里看他腰间的马卡洛夫手枪。

他们在远离卢比扬卡的一家旅馆停了下来。旅馆不大，但万幸的是很干净，除了前台小姐脾气有点差。她一看到他们，就冷着脸说：“只剩一间大床房了。”

“没问题。”弗拉基米尔说，将钱从桌面上推了过去。

她不置可否地耸耸肩，从身后摘下一串钥匙：“507号。”

走上旅馆楼梯的时候，弗拉基米尔想，刚刚那场枪击究竟是谁策划的？是盗贼兄弟会，还是安全局的人？一想到他有可能在被自己人追杀，他就免不了要苦笑。德米特里亦步亦趋地跟在他身后，脸色苍白，惊魂未定，可是当弗拉基米尔看向他的时候，他总是还会挤出一丝微笑，来表示自己很好。

弗拉基米尔把钥匙插进锁孔，打开了507号房间的房门，同时对德米特里比了一个“嘘”的手势。他毫不怀疑，房间里也被安全局的人装了窃听器，天花板里也装上了用来拍照的光学纤维导管。

他没有开灯，拉着德米特里钻进屋里，摸着黑合衣躺到床上。无边无际黑暗中，只有风刮起雪片的声音，在窗棂上唰棱唰棱地呜咽着。德米特里的心砰砰直跳。瓦洛佳竟然就躺在他身边……他能听见他匀称而平稳的呼吸，感受带他的身体辐射出的温热，而他一伸手，就能将他搂入怀中。他强忍着那冲动。

忽然间，弗拉基米尔拉过了他的手，在他掌心慢慢地写起字来：

——你害怕吗？

德米特里摇了摇头。

——为什么？

——因为我和你在一起。写完之后，他感到弗拉基米尔的手在微微发颤。德米特里又写道： _我愿意陪你去任何地方……_ 还没写完，弗拉基米尔猛地握住了他的手，摇了摇头，他澄净的双眼在黑暗中闪着悲哀的光。

德米特里又是欣喜，又是心酸。他握住弗拉基米尔的手，也不再言语别的，只是一遍遍写道： _我愿意，我愿意……_ 黑暗中，弗拉基米尔像是笑了，笑声低而柔，蝴蝶似的在德米特里心里扑腾。德米特里试探着往旁边蹭了蹭，靠着他，那枚红星在胸口咯得生疼。

窗外，呼号的风雪渐渐平息。突然，黑暗中传来一阵急促的、毛骨悚然的声响：

_砰！砰！砰！_

有人在敲门。

德米特里僵住了，呼吸急促起来。在他身边，瓦洛佳拂开外套下摆，推开了手枪保险。他紧接着翻身下了床，落地时就像猫一样，一点声音也没有。

_砰！砰！砰！_

敲门声还在继续，且一次响过一次，在静谧的夜晚是如此刺耳。弗拉基米尔握住枪，贴着墙根，一点点往门边移动。撞针已经打开，他把手指搭在扳机上，屏息数着：三、二、一……他握住门把手，猛地打开了门，同时用枪指向门外的人。

接着，他愣住了。门外站着谢尔盖·鲍里索维奇·伊万诺夫。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.“十月革命的血，曾流淌过这条石铺设的史页”为作家陈运和的诗句。
> 
> 2.“正义已无处可寻。市民社会根本就不存在。”引自约翰·勒卡雷《鸽子隧道》
> 
> 3\. 本章窗帘打开遭到扫射的场景借鉴自《教父2》


	4. 烛烬

趁着弗拉基米尔·弗拉基米罗维奇愣怔的当儿，伊万诺夫一把将他拉进走廊里，咣地一声关上门。“你闹够了？”他的目光阴沉着，在瓦洛佳身上转了几转。

弗拉基米尔眯起双眼：“你是什么意思？”

伊万诺夫想要说话，弗拉基米尔却下意识地抬手阻拦。明白过来他的顾虑，伊万诺夫不耐烦地一挥手，道：“不用担心窃听器。我已经把它们都关了。”

瓦洛佳瞠目结舌。

“ _你_ ？是 _你_ 让人窃听我？”

“别显得那么天真，我亲爱的瓦洛季卡，”伊万诺夫说，“那毕竟是我的工作，不是吗？”

“出租车司机也是你的人，对吧？”

伊万诺夫点点头：“你竟然还记得把枪藏在哪里。”他擦亮火柴，点燃了一根烟。

弗拉基米尔皱了皱眉。就读于莫斯科的情报学院时，他曾在一次实地考察情报交接的任务中，将一把马卡洛夫手枪藏在了一座废弃喷泉第二块石砖下，以备不时之需。当时也有许多人像他一样这么做了，其中就包括伊万诺夫。

“我对红旗学院教给我的一切记得和你一样清楚，”弗拉基米尔淡淡地道，“只除了一点。”

“哦？”

“我仍记得我工作是为了什么，”他的口气有些尖锐，“而你，谢廖沙，我就不那么确定了。”

出乎意料地，伊万诺夫轻叹了一声。

“我看了你们档案柜里的资料。”弗拉基米尔继续说，“盗贼兄弟会除了经营赌场妓院，还卖军火。你知道他们都卖给哪些地方？”他掰着指头数，“利比亚。苏丹。索马里，”他的声音冷了下去，“车臣。但这不是让我最生气的。我最生气的是，”不等伊万诺夫说话，他就说，“你知道他们叛国，你知道这所有一切，却什么也不做。”

伊万诺夫平静地看着他。

“我碰巧也记得两样KGB曾教我坚决不要去做的事，”伊万诺夫说，“逞强，和白白送死。”

弗拉基米尔噎住了。伊万诺夫掐掉香烟，看了看房门，问：“你准备拿那孩子怎么办？”

“什么叫怎么办？”弗拉基米尔一阵恼火，“我们是一起的。”

伊万诺夫的蓝眼睛闪烁了一下：“逞强、白白送死，现在还有轻信。”

“我信任他就和信任你一样。”

这话像把钳子似的夹住了伊万诺夫的舌头。他瞪了弗拉基米尔一会儿，接着认命了。瓦洛佳把枪揣回枪套，扣上搭扣，质问道：“你派人跟踪我，这倒也罢了，你跟踪季玛，到底有什么意义？你肯定早就查清了他的底细。你知道他干净得像俄国的雪。”

“当然有意义，”伊万诺夫面无表情，“你以为那个差点将你们打成筛子的狙击手是谁干掉的？”

弗拉基米尔低下头，咬咬嘴唇：“那么，你来这里是干什么，谢廖沙？”

“实话说，我想把你绑起来，塞进后座，拉回圣彼得堡，但我知道你一定会拼命挣扎，把半个莫斯科的人都吵醒。”伊万诺夫平静地说，从西装里取出两张长方形的纸：“这是回圣彼得堡的机票，明早第一班，你们两人的。”

他把机票塞进了弗拉基米尔的上衣口袋：“一切到此为止了，瓦洛佳。”

弗拉基米尔纹丝不动，一言不发。沉默片刻，伊万诺夫说：“我就知道让你来莫斯科是个错误。”

当初在莫斯科有份苦差，除了弗拉基米尔没人愿意去做。伊万诺夫得知以后，竭力劝他留在圣彼得堡，理由是眼下的莫斯科简直如同丛林世界一样混乱。犯罪滋长在每一条街的街头，每一条巷的巷口。但是弗拉基米尔从来都是那种为了别人奋不顾身的人。对于他的这一特质，伊万诺夫向来不知他该感到骄傲，还是悲伤。

或许是二者兼有。

有一瞬，他是那么恨那些执掌权力的人。正是他们的无所作为，才害得瓦洛佳这样的青年不得不去拿生命冒险，只为根除这依然满目狼藉的国土上微不足道的一个暗疮。

面对瓦洛佳倔强的双眼，伊万诺夫狠下心，说道：“你知道你在安全局发表的那番慷慨陈词得罪了多少人吗？现在局里一半人都希望你消失。你知道盗贼兄弟会在你身上押了多少赏金？两百万卢布，前提是捉到活的。”他将双手放在弗拉基米尔双肩上，低声道：“瓦洛佳，回来吧，就当是我恳求你。我知道你有多爱俄罗斯，可是你死了对她有什么好处？”

他未说出口的是，他再也不想再经历一次那样的事情了：看着瓦洛佳不省人事地躺在床上，浑身都是他那高尚与英勇所换来的伤痕，而他却无能为力，甚至没法让他好过一点。

瓦洛佳低着头，不吭声，接着他的肩膀微不可察地垮了下来。“好吧，”沉吟片刻，他说，“我答应你。”

弗拉基米尔轻手轻脚地关上门，走向床边。德米特里已经睡着了。他蜷缩在床上，一缕深棕色的卷发垂落在额间，愈发显得那年轻的面庞单纯而脆弱。弗拉基米尔盯着看了一会儿，唇角似是要扬起微笑，却微微叹了口气，拉过被子，盖在他的肩头。

这之后，他自己也躺了下来。德米特里动了一动，惊醒了。他在朦胧视野里首先看到的，就是弗拉基米尔的双眼，在晦暗的光影中，如约旦河水般温暖清澈。德米特里陡然生出种荒唐的错觉，想要虔诚地亲吻它们，旋即又为自己有这念头而羞赧不已。

“怎么样了？”他哑声问，“谢尔盖·鲍里索维奇没有为难您吧？”

弗拉基米尔摇了摇头：“我把他打发走了。”

“您看上去忧心忡忡的……”

弗拉基米尔忽然伸出食指，阻止了他未说出口的话：“季玛，你真的愿意陪我去任何地方吗？”

德米特里用力地点头。

弗拉基米尔的表情有些忧郁。

“可是为什么？你连我是谁都不知道。”

往事忽然一幕幕地在脑海中回溯。德米特里有些茫然地看着他：“怎么会呢？您是我见过的最善良、最正直的人……能够认识您，已经是我这辈子最荣幸的事了……”

忽然间，窗棂发出阵阵呻吟，从遥远的风雪呼号中传来了榴弹与射击的声音。不知哪个区的小混混又闹腾起来啦。这枪声吓得德米特里一个激灵，等到回过神来的时候，他发现自己竟然缩在弗拉基米尔怀里，前KGB的双手正温柔地捂着他的耳朵。

腾地一下，德米特里从脸颊红到了耳根。他赶紧往后挪了挪，然而新一轮枪声在这时开始了，他本能地激颤了一下，又钻到了人家怀里，把脸埋在弗拉基米尔胸前。这怀抱安宁而舒适，充满了安全感，只除了羊毛衫蹭着他的脸，有些刺痒……窗外的雪下个不停。他们的心跳渐渐混杂在一起，再分不清谁是谁的。

仅仅是一瞬，德米特里想道：倘若这枪声永不结束，就好了……

街道上传来几声叫喊，接着恢复了沉寂。弗拉基米尔松开手，声音揶揄地道：“别怕，都结束了。”

德米特里不敢看他的眼睛，嗫嚅地道着歉，从他怀里钻了出来。他匆匆地说了句“晚安”，就翻过身去了，担心自己再直面着弗拉基米尔，就会做出什么让自己后悔的事，比如夸赞他漂亮又出色，比如深情地亲吻他，或者按住他瘦削而匀称的身体，剥开那一丝不苟的西装，再……

他怀揣着许多无法实现的念头，昏沉沉地睡去了。他并不知道的是，弗拉基米尔始终醒着，睁着眼睛，注视着他的身影。

第二天清晨，六点多的时候，酒店前台打来了电话：“楼下有人找德米特里·阿纳托利耶维奇先生。是莫斯科国立大学的人。”

德米特里揉了揉睡眼，披上衣服，下了楼。在房间里，弗拉基米尔一边等他回来，一边打了电话给安德烈·米哈伊洛夫。五分钟、十分钟……他忘了是在第几分钟的时候，忽然意识到有什么不大对劲。他猛地从床上跳起来，打开房门。

旅店大堂空无一人。弗拉基米尔三步并作两步地冲向前台，问道：“您好，您见过一位先生没有？就是您打电话叫的那位……”

那姑娘，依旧寒着脸，说：“他和别人走了。”

“什么人？”

“挺高的个儿，戴着墨镜，也穿西装，说您认识他。这是他留给你的，喏。”那姑娘推过来一张纸条。弗拉基米尔拿起来一看，只见那上面用潦草的俄文写着：

斯捷潘诺夫斯科耶村9号

这天清晨，太阳还未从红场上空升起，谢尔盖·鲍里索维奇就被一阵急促的敲门声吵醒了，那人的架势，仿佛他如果不立刻去应门的话，就要把门板给拆下来。他打开门，惊住了：弗拉基米尔·弗拉基米罗维奇站在门外，浑身至少有一半是白皑皑的，活像个雪人。

“你这么急着回去？”他看看表。这和他们约定好的时间差了两小时不止。先前在酒店的时候，瓦洛佳同意八点多的时候让伊万诺夫送他们去机场。

瓦洛佳摇摇头，跨进屋里，从口袋里掏出张纸条递给他。伊万诺夫戴上眼镜，看看地址，再看看他的神情，什么都明白了。“我很抱歉，沃夫卡。”他立刻说。他真心实意为德米特里·阿纳托利耶维奇的遭遇而感到遗憾。毕竟，瓦洛佳能站在这里，是多亏了他勇敢地出手相救。

“这都是我的错。”瓦洛佳哑声说。

伊万诺夫摇摇头：“是盗贼兄弟会的人抓走了他，而不是你。”

“他本可以……可他主动选择和我承担这一切。如果不是我……”

他渐渐地有点语无伦次。

伊万诺夫拿起听筒，转动号码盘，在短短几分钟里打了五六通电话。等挂断后，他看着瓦洛佳，后者早已经坐在沙发上，神情罕见地称得上不知所措：“有一个好消息，一个坏消息，你想先听哪个？”

弗拉基米尔只是失魂落魄地盯着前方。

伊万诺夫叹了口气：“好消息是，他还活着；坏消息是，他们不肯放人，除非——”

“我亲自去？”

“我很高兴情绪还未影响你的判断力。”

弗拉基米尔抓起旁边的大衣，站了起来：“我这就去。”

伊万诺夫为了把他拉回来，差点拽得他一个趔趄：“瓦洛佳！”他怒道，“你是怎么了？我以前怎么没发现你有这么强烈的自杀倾向？”

瓦洛佳澄蓝的眼睛倔强地看着他。

“听着，”伊万诺夫说，“我已经联系了安全局。我们稍后就出发。我们一起，你明白吗？你，我，还有安全局少数几个还有良知的人。”

弗拉基米尔脱力似的点了点头。一想到德米特里可能会因为他而遭到什么伤害，他的整颗心都在煎熬着。曾经在他最无助的时候，是德米特里救了他，而如今，他又是否能将他从盗贼兄弟会手中，救回那个他尚未来得及好好感谢的人呢？

半小时后，一辆黑色的汽车从伊万诺夫的住处开上了路，驶向列宁大街。伊万诺夫开车，弗拉基米尔则蜷躺在后备箱里，恰如当年的奥列格·戈尔季耶夫斯基（注1）。伊万诺夫认为，既然弗拉基米尔已经成了半个安全局的眼中钉，那么他最好不要抛头露面、

在每一个哨卡，伊万诺夫摇下车窗，向他们出示自己作为安全与反情报局副局长的证件；而那些站岗的，背着卡拉什尼科夫自动步枪的士兵则会望望车内空无一人的副驾驶和后座，满意地放他通行。

一个、两个、三个……最后一个哨卡出现在远方的雪雾中。站岗的是个少校，他盘问得很仔细，甚至要求伊万诺夫下车。在汽车旁边，少校点了一根烟，又把烟盒递给伊万诺夫：“这是我自己卷的。”

伊万诺夫抽出一根。这烟的确卷得很好，烟丝切得很细。他接过打火机，用拇指划了划，点燃了香烟。

“俄国最近越来越不太平啦。军队没有薪水领，大家都无处可去。”

伊万诺夫点了点头：“莫斯科就像罪犯的培养皿。”

“鲍里斯·叶利钦该为这一切负责。”少校将烟扔到雪地里，拿脚踩灭，愤愤地说。半晌，他缓和了神色，又说起别的：

“上周我遇到一辆路过的车，竟然在后备箱里塞了个人！”

伊万诺夫若无其事地吸着烟。

“你知道我是怎么发现的？”不等伊万诺夫发话，少校就自顾自道，“我突然大喊了一声 ‘着火啦！’ 接着就听到那人死命地砰砰砸着后备箱。”

“您猜怎么着，少校同志，”伊万诺夫笑道，“这真是太巧了，因为我也在后备箱里藏了个人哪！”

少校哈哈大笑。他搂住伊万诺夫的双肩：“您真幽默！好了，您快走吧。”

直到汽车开过哨卡几公里，伊万诺夫才长长地呼出一口气，擦了把头上的冷汗。他按下收音机的按钮，播放了一首维索茨基的《朋友之歌》：

_可当你要坠落山沟_

_他还抓住你的手_

_像战斗跟在你身后_

这是他与瓦洛佳事先定好的信号——这意味着一切都安全了。再也没有哨卡了。

一切都顺利按照计划进行。在距离斯捷潘诺夫斯科耶村还有70公里时，伊万诺夫将车停在了路边。他下了车，掀开后备箱—— 

那里面空无一人。

弗拉基米尔是在茹科夫斯基逃脱的。他用脚将后备箱顶开一条缝隙，钻了出去。KGB的训练在此刻发挥了效果：他滚落到雪地里时，一点儿伤都没受。看着红色的车灯渐渐消失在晦暗的雪幕里，他拍拍身上的雪，抬脚往森林走去。

当他已经穿过一片小树林，朝着一片更广阔的的白桦林走去时，可怜的伊万诺夫还停着车，在试图弄清楚到底发生了什么。

天空灰蒙蒙的，全是雪，没有光。寒风的声音像是有人在哀哭。白桦林里的雪有膝盖那么深，弗拉基米尔深一脚浅一脚地走着，很快靴子就被雪水浸透了。为了方便行动，他只穿了一件风衣，冻得牙齿只打战。

终于，密匝匝挤成一团的树林尽头出现了一条小路，小路上停着一辆军用卡车。此时，弗拉基米尔身上的衣服也被雪湿得差不多了。

这正是他与安德烈·米哈伊洛夫约定好的地点。弗拉基米尔早就明白，倘若跟着伊万诺夫，后者是绝对不会允许他单独一人与盗贼兄弟会对峙的，而这恰好是对方所开出的条件。迫不得已之下，他想到了那支头天才对他宣布效忠的军队。

弗拉基米尔掀开卡车墨绿色的防水布，立刻听到了一阵欢呼雀跃声。安全与反情报局特种部队第七连队的八名士兵将他拉进了车里，簇拥着他，嘘寒问暖。这之中就有安德烈和他的兄长。见弗拉基米尔穿着单薄，瑟瑟发抖，上尉立刻脱下自己的军大衣，披在了他身上。

“天这么冷，您不该穿这么少……”上尉一边替他系扣子，一边责备地说，接着把护耳毛帽也摘了下来。另一个士兵从水壶里倒了一杯冒热气的茶。士兵们对他百般关切，让弗拉基米尔有些不好意思起来。那一双双真诚热切的眼睛，让他的心泛起滚烫的酸楚：这些孩子都打着补丁的旧衣服，背着上了锈的步枪……

总有一天，他想道，他会将军队从凋敝的泥潭中解放出来，恢复他们应有的荣光。

卡车缓缓朝着斯捷潘诺夫斯科耶村开动了，安德烈·安德烈伊奇·米哈伊洛夫拿出伏特加，给每个人都倒了一杯。虽然弗拉基米尔一向不喜欢喝酒，但这的确是个特殊的场合，且天气实在太冷了。

在酷烈风雪中，他举起酒杯，斟酌片刻，说：

“为了俄罗斯！”

“为了俄罗斯！”所有人重复道。九只玻璃杯铿锵地互相碰了一下，接着一饮而尽。

在卡车车厢里，弗拉基米尔了解到，盗贼兄弟会比他所想象的还要可恶。帮派中有亚美尼亚人、阿布哈兹人、犹太人、斯拉夫人，在东欧（主要是俄罗斯境内）从事各种生意。那些生意基本靠勒索来进行。俄国军队成了主要受灾区。解体之后，拿不到薪水的士兵们被填满的上级押去赌场妓院等场所，从事皮肉交易。他们后来发现上级是受了盗贼兄弟会的威胁与唆使。

弗拉基米尔听得恼火不已。作为前克格勃中校，他非常明白，这些年轻人都是俄国国防线上的尖兵，他们虽藉藉无名，在为祖国献身这项事业上却达到了史无前例的高度。

轮胎在雪地里轧出深深的辙痕，接着停下了。在风雪漫天的不远处，赫然耸立着一栋矮矮的灰楼——斯捷潘诺夫斯科耶村9号。

弗拉基米尔和士兵们从卡车里钻出来，安德烈手中是一个对讲机，还有人拎着无线电通讯联络设备。他看看士兵们，又看看那栋楼，脱下了军大衣，递给安德烈。

早在他得知发生了什么的那瞬间，他就明白，他终究是要独自面对这件事，他也从未有过别的打算。弗拉基米尔若无其事地理了理领带，推出马卡洛夫手枪的弹夹检查了一下，接着插回枪套。再然后，他迎着漫天飞雪，慢慢走向那栋建筑物，走向等待他的未知与危险。

出乎意料地，没有士兵出手阻拦他。他们只是站在雪地里，用虔敬的目光无声地向他致意。

弗拉基米尔·弗拉基米罗维奇继续往前走着，四周空无一人，惟有风雪喧嚷。

走到灰色建筑物的楼下，有两个穿白色西装的人走了出来。这俩人身材矮而敦实，眼睛很大，留着络腮胡，手里各拿着一把格洛克手枪。当弗拉基米尔走近时，他们用明显透着车臣口音的俄语说：“这边请。”

弗拉基米尔从善如流地从他们之间走进门里，左手悄悄拨开了保险。

“为了您的安全，”关上门之后，其中一个说，“我们必须对您进行搜身。请谅解。”

弗拉基米尔在心底叹了口气，接受了他们的搜查。他们拿走了马卡洛夫手枪，还有他藏在左脚踝的一把折刀，接着一前一后领着他顺着长长的、点着昏暗电灯的走廊往前走，直到来到一扇生锈的房门前。

矮个子推开门。弗拉基米尔只觉心脏猛地跳到喉咙口，接着浑身泛起一股战栗：眼前就是那个曾在酒吧里残忍折磨他的大个子男人——现在他知道他名叫伊戈尔·安索夫。他并不觉得害怕，可是他的身体还记得那可怕的毛骨悚然的痛苦。

房间很小，只有一张桌子，上面零散地摊着几张纸。地板上残留着沥青，天花板上垂下了一盏吊灯，在他们之间晃荡着。

安索夫看着他，露出一个狰狞的笑：“没有人能逃出我的掌心，”那两片嘴唇中露出一颗金牙，“哪怕是前KGB也不行。”

“我请您放了德米特里·阿纳托利耶维奇。”弗拉基米尔试图让声音平稳，“他是无辜的。”

“无辜？”安索夫挑起眉毛，“他欺骗了我，背叛了我的好意。我应该把他剁碎了，丢出去喂狗。”

弗拉基米尔心平气和地说：“我想见一见他。”

他不合时宜的礼貌似乎取悦了安索夫，只见他思忖片刻，点了点头。

他领着弗拉基米尔去了另一个更小一点的房间里。这房间里空空的，什么也没有，只有头顶一盏白炽灯，照得人昏昏然。安索夫将他推进房间后，就砰地一声关上了门。

德米特里·阿纳托利耶维奇就在那里面。他抱着膝盖，蜷缩在墙角，一听到门的动静，他立刻受惊似的颤了一下，接着双眼惊奇地睁大了。

“弗拉基米尔·弗拉基米罗维奇……您怎么来了！”

他站起来，朝他走去，像只鸟儿似的飞扑到弗拉基米尔怀里。前KGB抱着他，闭了闭眼睛，低声说：“叫我瓦洛佳吧，季玛。”

弗拉基米尔上下打量着他：他脸色是那么苍白，神情是如此疲惫，仿佛几天几夜没睡过觉似的。他的心仿佛给一把钝刀子割着一样。

他简单地对德米特里交代了事情始末，关于他怎样骗过了伊万诺夫，怎么让军队送他到这里来。“我希望能让军队捉他们回莫斯科受审，”他说，“当然啦，现在你我都在这里，这似乎也是办不到了……”

弗拉基米尔也在墙角坐了下来。

德米特里望着他。他被监禁着的时候，这一整天，满脑子都是弗拉基米尔。他是那么想念他，想念他的金发，他澄澈的蓝眼睛，想念他身上那一股凛然傲气，就如同一星活火，在俄国这片寒灰似的国土上，荧荧地放着亮光。正是这亮光，让人热泪盈眶，让人心甘情愿为他出生入死，哪怕只做那光芒下的暗影，也是甘之如饴。他往瓦洛佳身边靠了靠，汲取着他身上微薄的热度，喃喃地说：“说点什么吧，瓦洛佳。”

那把令他魂牵梦萦的声音问：“说点什么好呢？”

德米特里说：“什么都行。对我讲一讲你自己吧，我想要知道。什么都行！”

瓦洛佳一边回想着，一边悠悠地开了口。他的嗓音有些嘶哑：“和你一样，我也是列宁格勒人。我在筒子楼里长大，小时候常常在走廊里打老鼠……那时候，我天天在楼下疯跑，怎么都坐不住。”

德米特里出神地听着。

“就因为这个缘故，我一直到六年级才加入少先队，他们嫌我太淘气啦，是野孩子。后来，嗯……后来我开始好好学习了，谢天谢地。否则我现在大概在哪个工地上工呢。”

“你是怎么想到要去KGB的？”

弗拉基米尔的目光变得十分遥远：“大约是九年级的时候，我看了《盾与剑》。你知道，就是那个讲述我们的间谍是如何打入敌人内部、英勇地取得胜利的故事……”回忆在他眼中闪烁着，“我简直看得入了迷，那时候白天想的，夜里梦的，都是侦察员的事儿。都说侦察员是前线的灵魂。

“我那时候就想，如果我也能像亚历山大·别洛夫那样，一个人扭转成百上千万人的命运，那该有多好！信或不信，我就那么去了KGB在列宁格勒的 ‘大房子’，问他们怎么才能加入。我现在仿佛能看见那时的我自己：戴着一顶布琼尼帽，穿着最普通的衣服，但我那时是那么热诚……

“在情报学院的那几年是我人生中最快乐的一段日子。我与谢尔盖·鲍里索维奇就是那时认识的。那时候他是中校，我是中尉，我们白天一起训练，夜晚就在学校的白桦林里散步。我们互相照应。那时候我们什么都不想，一心只想着怎么为祖国争荣光。”

德米特里低声地、动情地说：“您真是个不可思议的人！”

“好啦，别‘您’来‘您’去的了。我说了这么多，你也该说说你自己了。”

德米特里深呼吸了一下，心脏似乎突然跳到了喉咙口：“我……我有一件事。”他凝视着瓦洛佳的眼睛，像是生平头一次认识他一样。他永远记得瓦洛佳看他的第一眼……那种独属于俄国人的骄傲与正义，辉闪在他眼睛里，如长明火一般。有谁会不被他吸引呢？

“我……”德米特里哑声说着，闭上眼睛，“我想我是爱上您啦。”

空气像是静止了。德米特里一动也不敢动，悲哀地想着，他们的关系怕不是要终结于今夜。可是忽然间，瓦洛佳凑近了一些，用手温柔地托起他的下颌，接着吻了上来。德米特里几乎要晕过去了。瓦洛佳竟然在吻他！这个吻如羽毛般纯洁轻柔，感觉是那么好，他想，哪怕是让他这一刻就死去，他也愿意了。

砰地一声，门开了。他们赶紧分开。八个西装革履、戴墨镜、拿手枪的男人走了进来，其中两个拉起了德米特里，另外两个将弗拉基米尔的双手反剪在身后。安索夫紧跟着踱步而入，走到他俩中间，来回看看，接着对德米特里说：

“你想不想离开这里？”

德米特里挺直了腰杆，说：

“我们。我们会一起离开的。”

安索夫哈哈大笑，他看着弗拉基米尔，说：“你给自己找了条多么忠诚的狗。”

弗拉基米尔差点扑上去揍人，要不是他不断提醒自己这样做的后果。要是他能把枪拿到手就好了……可是话说回来，他也从未杀过人。他真的下得去手吗？

安索夫从怀里拿出一把PSM手枪，懒洋洋地道：“你猜这枪是哪儿来的？上周在赌场，有个不识好歹的新兵蛋子，不听我的话，偏要维护自己那点儿可怜的自尊……于是我用他的手把他给打死啦。”他的语气像在讨论一只虫豸。当着弗拉基米尔盈满怒火的双眼，安索夫给那把枪装上弹夹，滑动套筒检查了一下，再推上保险。他接着用枪指着德米特里的脑袋：

“如果你照我说的做，你就有可能离开这里。不这么做，你也会离开这里的。不过就是以另一种方式了。”

德米特里的眼睛睁得老大，弗拉基米尔看得出来，他腿都软了；可他不肯在这大个子男人面前示弱。

安索夫把目光移到弗拉基米尔身上，笑容中多了一丝熟悉的猥亵色彩。

德米特里明白了他的意思，拼命挣扎起来，眼睛里满是恐惧：“不！”

安索夫来到他面前，把手放在他肩上，凝视着这个文雅的年轻人：“亲爱的，”他露齿而笑，“一个人做出某种承诺，就要履行。你对我说你想干他，就不能不干。”

德米特里这下真的瘫软了下去，他开始往后缩：“我不……这不可能……”

安索夫上前一步，挨得更近，他把嘴凑到德米特里耳边：“你对他很有兴趣，不是吗？你看看你，都已经……”他意有所指地看了一眼，“孩子，我从第一天就在帮你，你怎么老是不领情呢？”

德米特里虚弱地瞪着他，说不出话来。

安索夫看了看弗拉基米尔，冲角落里两个男人招了招手，他们一拥而上，像第一晚那样将他剥光了。他们粗暴地扯掉他的外套和衬衫，再剥掉西裤，直到他只穿着件可怜的内衣，冷得瑟瑟打颤。弗拉基米尔洁白的皮肤上仍旧烙着还未好利索的伤痕，青青紫紫的，有种异样的残忍的美。

安索夫盯着他微微发颤的身躯看了几秒，像在欣赏自己的一件杰作。忽然间，他抬起穿靴子的脚，狠狠踢向他的腹部。弗拉基米尔发出一声哽咽似的惨呼，顿时脸色苍白，冷汗水洗似的滑落下来。他蜷缩起身体，紧紧地蜷着，痛得一点声音也发不出了。

安索夫又狠狠踢了他三四脚，直到弗拉基米尔的身体瘫软下去，浑身都因为剧痛而抽搐着。再然后，他揪着他的金发，把他从地上拉起来。弗拉基米尔就好像刚被人从水里捞出来的一样，冷汗已经浸透了全身。他勉强站立着，因为疼痛一阵阵地痉挛。

“你这该死的…呜——”他话说到一半，蓦地咬住了嘴唇，竟没忍住一声哀哼，痛苦地弯下腰去。

安索夫轻声说：“你真不该讲这句话。”

他从一个男人手中接过一条皮鞭，抡了轮，狠狠抽在弗拉基米尔身上。啪地一声，那苍白的皮肤上顿时浮起了一条鲜红的痕迹。弗拉基米尔哆嗦了一下，用力掐着掌心，才忍住一声惨痛的呜咽。

安索夫轻轻摸着那条伤痕，又一次抡起鞭子。那鞭子跟长了眼睛似的，专往他身上还有伤的地方抽去，伤口殷殷地沁出血来。弗拉基米尔身上新伤叠着旧伤，很快就几乎没有完好的地方了。他脸色灰败，若不是那两个男人架着他，他早就跌倒在地上了。

不知抽到了第几鞭，安索夫停了下来，因为他发现德米特里哭了。眼泪顺着这个俄国年轻人的眼眶一直流到下颌：

“求求您，”他哽咽着，哭着说道，“求求您别再伤害他了。您会打死他的……”

安索夫扔掉沾血的皮鞭，拿起手枪。他打开保险，将枪筒对准德米特里的太阳穴：“你知道该怎么做。”

他搡了一把德米特里，后者跌跌撞撞地往前走了一步，站在弗拉基米尔面前。前KGB蜷卧在地板上，像只伤痕累累的动物，脸上涔涔的，不知是痛出的眼泪还是冷汗。德米特里在他面前跪了下来，轻轻撩开一缕金色的刘海，摸了摸他冰冷的脸颊。他的眼睛里，忽地溢满了温柔。

“快一点。”安索夫不耐烦地道，用手枪抵着他的后背。

瓦洛佳动了动，黯淡的蓝眼睛微微睁开。他看了看德米特里，嘴角忽然动了动，从喉咙里溢出两个支离破碎的音节：“没事的……”他说，“……来吧……”

德米特里感到一阵穿心似的痛。这就是弗拉基米尔，他已然满身伤痕，却还在为别人着想，试图减轻他的负罪，试着在安慰他……那把枪用力顶了顶他，迫使他把手放在弗拉基米尔身上。

哪怕只是轻柔的触碰，都让弗拉基米尔疼得直发抖，从喉咙里微不可闻地呜咽。他眼睛里的绝望让德米特里心碎。他想，他一定是疯了，他除非是疯了，才会做出伤害他的事。而安索夫竟然想让他当着这么多人的面强暴他。强暴这个他这些年来认识的最好的人。

这个他已然爱上了的人。

他摸了摸瓦洛佳冰冷的身体，接着站了起来。忽然间，很久以前在书上读到的一句话，就这样浮上了心头： _我有我做俄国人的骨气和骄傲，他们不论用什么手段，都不能把我变成畜生。_ 他想道，俄国人是永不投降的。他绝不会做背叛瓦洛佳的事。

安索夫抬起手枪，警告似的对准了他的心口。

接下来发生的事情，谁都没有看清。只见德米特里猛地伸出手，用力将那把枪顶住自己的心脏，接着扣下了扳机。

 _俄国人从不投降，_ 滚热的剧痛在心口绽开的时候，他想， _他们从来只站着赴死。_


	5. 明光

枪声响起的时候，空气像是凝固了。接着前克格勃跳了起来，扶住德米特里瘫软下去的身躯。那年轻人就像只被剥了骨头的动物，浑身阵阵痉挛着，眼睛聚焦在他身上时，却流露出一抹安慰的笑意。德米特里的嘴唇无声地说着：没事的……

弗拉基米尔托着他，心中是一阵绝望的揪痛。许多年以前，他无法阻止好友的去世；一九九一年的寒冬，他无法逆转国家的解体。而眼下，他无力挽留一条生命的消亡。他眼睁睁地看着那双眼睛留恋地眨了眨，接着闭上了。

“多么英勇的牺牲，”在他背后，安索夫轻声地讥讽，“又是多么愚蠢。”

弗拉基米尔没有回应，只是肩膀微微地发抖。

“他真不该那么做，”安索夫语气平静，“你看，现在只剩你一个人啦。”

他走了过来，用手指轻轻从弗拉基米尔嘴唇上扫过，接着忽然惨叫了一声：前克格勃狠狠地咬了他。戴墨镜的人一拥而上，把弗拉基米尔按在了地上。安索夫甩着流血的手，嘶声骂道：“你这该死的杂种。”

弗拉基米尔眼睛里有那么多轻蔑，使安索夫怒火万丈。他用皮鞋踩住弗拉基米尔的手，残忍地碾磨着。前克格勃咬住了下唇，脸色惨白无比，可就是一声不吭。等到安索夫把脚移开的时候，他痛得已经快不知道什么是痛了。

安索夫抬起他冷汗涔涔的下颌，怨恨地说：“我的父亲一生都拥戴苏共，可他们还是抓走了他，编造了一个莫须有的罪名。他像我的祖父一样死在了西伯利亚。这血是沾在你手上的，”他再次踩住弗拉基米尔的手指，前克格勃沙哑地惨哼了一声，“从那时起我就发誓，我迟早有一天要把你们这些狗杂种的一个个全杀了。”

忽然间，窗外传来一声枪响。安索夫警觉起来，走到窗前，看了一看。大雪铺天盖地地下着，他什么也看不清。“你们下去看看。”他对着戴墨镜的弟兄们命令道。

有一个瘦高个，穿蓝西装的，迟迟不肯离去。“这里有我就够了。”安索夫说。

弗拉基米尔蜷卧在地上，几乎未着寸缕，要不是那浅浅的呼吸，看着就像是死了一样。安索夫心中充满了嗜虐的残忍快感。他依旧记得在安德列维奇酒吧外的深巷中第一次见到这名前克格勃军官时的景象。他穿得干净整洁、一丝不苟，眼里透着凛然的傲气，让人那么想打碎他，征服他。

安索夫解着皮带的搭扣，同时用手从前克格勃的脊柱上缓缓抚过，感受着对方轻微的、绝望的战栗。他早就想尝尝他了。那滋味一定美妙极了……

此时此刻，发生在外面森林中的事情也同样精彩。特种部队正在和安全局的人为是否该冲进去剿灭匪帮而争吵不休。军队坚称现在就是时候，而安全局则认为他们该按兵不动。

“我好像听见有人开枪。”上尉说。

“恐怕只是猫头鹰叫。”

“再不进去就晚啦……”

“你可别忘了，”伊万诺夫提醒道，“他们手上有人质。”

安德烈怀抱着步枪，一脸的不情愿：“您让我觉得，您好像一点也不关心弗拉基米尔·弗拉基米罗维奇先生的人身安全。”

伊万诺夫气得差点跳起来。就在这当儿，远处真的传来一声动物的嗥鸣，接着是砰的一声，和某个士兵手忙脚乱的咒骂：“该死的，我的枪走火了。”

这便是安索夫听到的枪声。眼下，他正慢条斯理地解开衣服纽扣，寻思着该怎样让这个俄罗斯人多吃点苦头。他先是摸摸他柔亮的金发，又摸摸他遍体鳞伤的身躯。皮肤很光滑，很柔软。安索夫能感到，他正在微微地颤抖，为将要到来的命运恐惧不已。

“你还没被人干过吧？”他哑着嗓子问，“克格勃舍不得让你去干那种活儿，嗯？”安索夫的手来到他腰侧，轻佻地掐了一把。弗拉基米尔的呼吸又浅又急，像只濒死的动物。

安索夫脱下裤子，将枪放到一边。前克格勃突然跳了起来，扑向他，同时伸手去夺枪。安索夫反应很快，他眨眨眼，一把捉住弗拉基米尔的手腕，狠狠向后拧去。咔嚓一声，骨头被拧得脱了臼。弗拉基米尔软倒在了地上，疼得说不出话来，低低地呜咽着。安索夫揪住他的头发，捏开他的嘴，正要把那话儿送进去……

_砰。_

一声枪响，安索夫像是呆住了。接着，他缓缓低下头，看着泛着红色泡沫的血从肩膀的伤口缓缓流了出来。他回过头去。德米特里·阿纳托利耶维奇举着枪，脸色苍白。逐渐冷却的圆形扳机护圈正冒着烟。

“你，”安索夫哆嗦着，“你！”

德米特里再次开了枪，和头一枪一样，打偏了。安索夫咆哮着，朝他扑过去。德米特里抓住弗拉基米尔的右手，将他拉了起来，冲向门口。楼下传来了乒乒乓乓交火的声音，他犹豫了片刻，拉着弗拉基米尔往楼上跑去。

在三楼的走廊里，背靠着水泥墙壁，德米特里在口袋里翻了翻，掏出了那个救了他一命的小东西：

子弹穿透了它的金属表面，嵌在正中。这正是那枚红色五角星。他始终将它放在胸前的口袋里，最贴近心口的地方。

弗拉基米尔愣住了，他的嘴唇颤抖着：“我差点以为……我……”他因为过于激动，眼里甚至泛起了泪光。这恐怕是他最接近于失控与不知所措的表情。怜爱让德米特里的心脏涨得发痛。那些无法宣之于口的话让他喉咙哽咽。 _我会保护你的，我永远不会抛下你。_ 他解下外套披在弗拉基米尔身上，又轻柔地搂住他。弗拉基米尔即使在啜泣时也无声无息，只是肩膀在一阵阵地发抖。

楼梯口传来了脚步声。那些戴墨镜的人被军队追得逃了回来。他俩联手撂倒了一个，抢走了他的步枪。弗拉基米尔用右手调了调准镜，将步枪架在走廊的水泥围栏上。天井里有三个戴墨镜的人。他连开了三枪，那三个人就都倒下了。

德米特里看着他单手娴熟地拉回枪栓，弹出空弹壳。他开枪的时候，好像换了个人，浑身充满着一种凌厉的气质。

从楼梯里再度传来脚步声。天哪，德米特里想，他们有多少人？他拉着弗拉基米尔又跑了一段路，前克格勃很快就体力不支地靠在墙上，额头上都是痛出来的冷汗。他的脸色是那么苍白。

“听着，季玛，”他的声音断断续续的，“如果待会儿……你不要管我，明白吗？”

德米特里握着他的手，温柔地摸索着：“宁肯因忠诚被吊死，也不因背叛而苟活。您难道不记得了吗？”

弗拉基米尔看着他，有些恍惚。自“莫斯科保持沉默”以来的第一次，他感到一种安心，一种慰藉，像温水似的充满血管。他冰冷已久的心怦然跳了起来。在阵阵响彻走廊的枪声里，他抓过德米特里，猛地亲吻了他。

吻吧，吻得疼痛，吻得嘴唇流血。心的泉流是滚开的水，它不需要冷静和理智……

啪地一声，子弹击中了身后的窗户，碎玻璃噼里啪啦掉下楼外的雪地里。德米特里回过神来，拉着弗拉基米尔往走廊跑去。身后的枪声不绝于耳。

他们在四楼遭到了围堵，在五楼差点被打成筛子。来到顶楼的时候，卡拉什尼科夫步枪里只剩下一发子弹了。每走几步，弗拉基米尔就得停下来，喘口气。德米特里不知道他是怎样坚持住的。

德米特里望望楼下。安索夫的人与穿墨绿军装的特种部队陷入了混战。军队效率很高，可匪帮的人实在太多了。咻地一声，一颗子弹擦着德米特里的头发，射进了墙里，墙灰簇簇而落。

他看着通向房顶的门，咬了咬牙。他们别无选择。

穿过一条幽暗狭长的楼梯，面前是一扇生着红锈的铁门。门上了锁。“后退。”弗拉基米尔气喘吁吁地命令。德米特里照做了。弗拉基米尔对准门锁，开了最后一枪。啪地一声，铜锁弹开了。

房顶上空无一人，风雪鞭笞着他们，送来阵阵刺骨的寒意。

德米特里往下望了一眼：“天哪，”他一阵头晕目眩，“如果从这里掉下去，准会死得很难看。”

弗拉基米尔轻声地笑了：“终于害怕了，季玛？”

德米特里摇了摇头，握紧了他完好的那只手。他遥遥地望着远处的森林。若是能有个法子，给军队送个信号就好了。

铁门忽然吱嘎一响。德米特里猛地回过头去，心脏像是冻结在了胸膛里：一只穿皮鞋的脚从楼道的阴影中闪现出了，然后是另一只，然后是血迹斑斑的西装——是安索夫。

德米特里的呼吸急促起来，下意识地向后退。弗拉基米尔一把拉住他：他差一点就要掉到楼下去，摔个粉身碎骨。

安索夫用一条毛巾捂着肩膀上的伤口。他的西装上都是血，身后的雪地里有一条血迹坠连成的线。真正恐怖的是他的表情：那是一张狰狞着要复仇的脸。

德米特里下意识上前了一步，挡在弗拉基米尔面前。安索夫纵声大笑，笑声在狂风里模糊不清。他在积雪里迈开一步，朝他们走来。德米特里感到弗拉基米尔难以抑制地发着抖。

“我这辈子也忘不了 ‘契卡’对我做的，”他扒下领子，露出锁骨附近的一条伤疤，“这样的疤痕，在我身上还有很多。他们随随便便就把你抓走，只要你跟他们看不对眼。”他看着德米特里，“你没落到过他们手里，不会知道那种滋味。那种侮辱，我一辈子都记得。”

他咬牙切齿地继续道：“我们现在过得这么惨，都是他们造成的。”

他用黑洞洞的枪口指着弗拉基米尔，大睁的眼睛里跳动着狂怒的火苗。忽然间，他扔掉枪，抬起了两只手：他想活活掐死这名前克格勃。

他的手像两条毒蛇一样缠在了弗拉基米尔脖子上，后者拼命挣扎，可是他的手使不上力气。德米特里想要帮忙，但安索夫往他身上来了一脚，痛得他弯下腰去，动弹不得。空气被阻断了，弗拉基米尔没法呼吸，他从喉管里沙哑地喘息着，两眼冒出了泪水。慢慢地，他的意识涣散了，逐渐地离开了脑海……

忽然间，脖子上的桎梏消失了。弗拉基米尔软倒在雪地里，破碎地呛咳起来，肺部痛得如同火烧一样。他透过泪眼模糊的视线，看到安索夫后退了几步，栽倒下去，不再动弹了。他的心口插着一把折刀。

掷出这把折刀的人站在铁门门口，正是安德烈·米哈伊洛夫。在军队所有人中，只有他留意到了德米特里留下的信号：他将衬衫撕成了一条条的，留在了每层楼的楼梯口附近。而他将那枚红星放在了通向顶楼的小门旁边。

安德烈朝他们走来。看到弗拉基米尔的模样，他眼中泛起怒火：“那个畜生！我不该让他死得那么容易的。”

弗拉基米尔虚弱地摇了摇头，哑声地说：“谢谢你。”

安德烈脱下自己的军大衣，披在弗拉基米尔身上。楼下不断传来步枪交火的声音。安德烈朝着天空放了三枪，不一会儿，远处的雪地里传来脚步声。

军队在楼下张开了一张安全网。德米特里看了一眼，那种轻飘飘的感觉又回来了。安德烈不会真的指望他们从这里跳下去……

他感到弗拉基米尔握紧了他的手：“季玛，”他毫无血色的嘴唇动了动，“你信任我吗？”

毫无犹豫地，德米特里点了点头。

“那你抓紧我。”

德米特里照做了。他紧紧握住弗拉基米尔的手，像船与它的船锚。他愿意跟随这双手的主人去到世界上任何一个地方，哪怕是万丈深渊。踩在屋顶的边沿上，弗拉基米尔捧过他的脸，在他冰冷的嘴唇上轻轻一吻。

_可当你要坠落山沟_

_他还抓住你的手_

_像战斗跟在你身后_

……

德米特里感到弗拉基米尔轻轻一拉，接着他就踩空了。呼啸的狂风从下往上吹起他的衣服与头发。他紧紧闭着眼睛，再睁开的时候，他们已经躺在了安全网上，几名士兵七手八脚地把他们抱到雪地上。

谢尔盖·伊万诺夫站在一众士兵里，脸色非常之难看。他一看到弗拉基米尔的模样，就露出仿佛要心肌梗塞似的表情。特别是，当他看到弗拉基米尔的左手软软地垂在身侧，提不起力气。

“瓦洛季卡，”他长长叹了口气，“我到底该拿你怎么办才好？”

弗拉基米尔伸手拉拉他的衣袖，又在他耳边说了点什么。伊万诺夫的表情软化下来，他摇摇头，拉过弗拉基米尔的手，将脱臼的骨头复位。

他们站在树林里等着，很快，军队的人押着几个活口回来了，其中就有弗拉基米尔打伤的那三个人。安德烈·米哈伊洛夫走在最后，从德米特里身旁路过的时候，他将一样东西放到他手中。

是那枚红色五角星。子弹贯穿其中，留下了一个外翻的洞。他怔怔看了一会儿，将它放回到口袋里。

这之后的两个月里，落网的盗贼兄弟会成员供出了东欧犯罪链上的另外一些帮派，德米特里被安全局盘查了三四次，从头到尾讲述这几天的经历。从他是怎么在酒店里见到弗拉基米尔，再到声称是莫斯科国立大学的人将他押进车里，蒙上眼睛，送到斯捷潘诺夫斯科耶村9号。弗拉基米尔则待在伊万诺夫家里，被勒令好好养伤，期间，除了德米特里，安全局特种部队的人经常去看望他。

彻底伤愈后的第三天，弗拉基米尔回到了圣彼得堡的家里，而德米特里也在一天后回到了故乡，在圣彼得堡国立大学谋得了一席职位。那天傍晚，他去了弗拉基米尔家里拜访他。

弗拉基米尔看上去气色不错。他穿着一件浅蓝色的衬衫，没打领带，裸露出来的皮肤上总算不再是伤痕累累。

德米特里一见到他，就觉得心像是变成了一只鸟儿似的，开始雀跃起来。“你好，”他低声说，“真高兴看到你没事了。”

“这都要感谢你。”弗拉基米尔微笑着说。

“哪儿的话……我也没做什么……”

弗拉基米尔关上门，给他倒茶。他家里的陈设都很简洁，摆放齐整，很有弗拉基米尔本人的风格。德米特里端详了一下四周，接着说：“我真是不敢相信，一切就这么结束了。”

弗拉基米尔点点头，眉目间接着浮起一抹忧色：“可是俄国仍然没有好起来。”

“俄国会越来越好的，”德米特里温和地说，“因为有你这样的人在，瓦洛佳。”

无论是第多少次，听到这样毫不掩饰夸奖他的话，弗拉基米尔总还是有些害羞。德米特里瞧着他，终于不再忍耐，倾身过去吻住了他的嘴唇。

弗拉基米尔似是愣了一下，接着搂住了他，轻轻地回吻着。他那有些生涩的回应，像把羽毛似的拂在德米特里心中。他握住瓦洛佳的手腕，低声地问：“我可以吗？”弗拉基米尔脸上已经泛起了红晕，他点点头，哑着声音说：“到卧室里。”

进了卧室之后，德米特里关上门，俄国傍晚的夜色透过窗户，和着薄暮一起流进房间里。德米特里一颗颗地解开弗拉基米尔衬衫的纽扣，像在拆开一件最心仪的礼物，而前KGB就那么躺在床上，舒舒服服地等着他侍候。衣裳剥落之后，德米特里伏在他身上，低下头，轻轻吻着他雕刻似的的肩胛，沿着瘦削而优美的腰线慢慢向下。被握住前面的时候，瓦洛佳哽咽了一声，发出一声小小的呜咽，接着咬住了嘴唇。

德米特里把哪些衣物丢到地上，凝视着他纤毫毕现的躯体。瓦洛佳没有长得很高，但是身体轮廓优雅，肌理柔韧，线条如同勾勒出的一般流畅。他苍白光洁的皮肤上仍残留着一丝惨烈的伤痕，泛着青紫的颜色，德米特里轻吻着那些伤痕，心痛无比。吻完之后，他凝视着瓦洛佳生着蜷曲长睫毛的蓝眼睛，有些头晕目眩：原来传说中让人闻风丧胆的KGB，竟也会有如此柔情的眼神。

他握住瓦洛佳的脚踝，低声地又问道：“您允许我吗？”

弗拉基米尔有些揶揄地笑了：“你也太慢吞吞的了。”

德米特里折起他的双腿，用手蘸了蘸油膏，探到他身后。弗拉基米尔皱了皱眉，本能地绷紧身体，接着放松下来。德米特里对他温柔至极，在他身体里缓慢地动作，直到他完全适应了，才慢慢推了进来。

弗拉基米尔咬住嘴唇，微微皱着眉，低柔地轻哼着。那微微疼痛的表情，哪怕只是看一眼，都险些要德米特里丢盔卸甲。他强迫自己耐心地等待着，直到他不再表露出不适，才开始抽送。先是浅浅地，慢慢地，尔后加快了速度。起先，弗拉基米尔还只是隐忍地呻吟，尔后就自顾不暇起来，被德米特里撞得只能发出高亢的拖着哭腔的哀鸣。实在受不住了，就咬着枕头呜咽起来，蓝眼睛盈着一抹泪光，仿佛能滴落出来。

德米特里搂住他，心中的深情与回忆缓缓交织起来。他想着他们初见时的情景，想着那一幕幕出生入死。他们的生命早就像两棵长歪的树那样交织在了一起，此后也会继续交缠下去。他加快速度，又深又快地干了几下，接着缴了械，心满意足地叹息着，喃喃着瓦洛佳的名字。

那之后，他瘫软下来，搂着弗拉基米尔，感到对方拨开他的卷发，在他头顶轻吻了一下。

**尾声**

一九九六年

阿纳托利·索布恰克落选之后，德米特里没有加入向雅科夫列夫祝贺的人群队伍，而是去再次拜访了弗拉基米尔·弗拉基米罗维奇。那天是个阴天，头天下的雨在青草地上泛着湿气：春天已经悄然地降临了。

弗拉基米尔看上去喜忧参半。他为德米特里倒了一杯茶，也给自己倒了一杯。他说，他不准备再继续留在圣彼得堡市政府。《盾与剑》的台词又一次出现了：他宁肯因忠诚被吊死，也不愿因背叛而苟活。然而好消息是，他的一名同乡在莫斯科为他谋到了一个职位。

“这可是天大的好消息呀！”德米特里说，他举起茶杯，与弗拉基米尔碰了碰。他的同乡在叶利钦的政府中任总统办公厅主任。

弗拉基米尔点点头。彼时他还并不知道，次年年初，他就将任俄罗斯总统办公厅总务局副局长，三个月后，又调任总统办公厅监察总局局长，一直到总统办公厅第一副主任。他不知道，自己的生命即将被打上沉重的烙印。

“莫斯科总是代表着希望。”德米特里说，“无论那里曾有过怎样的黑暗。”

即将是总务局副局长的男人对他莞尔一笑，无数回忆在这笑容中翩跹而起。他拉开了窗帘。“的确，”他喃喃地说，望着窗外的光景，“莫斯科是一个新的开始。”

他说这话的时候，恰逢一束阳光照透天际，破云而出，驱散了俄国上空长久不散的阴霾。辉煌的金光洒在广袤大地上，人间的冰雪熠熠生光。就在那一刻，德米特里有一种格外强烈的触感：属于俄国的新时代就要到来了。

Fin


End file.
